


Hide & Seek (on hiatus)

by Sunny_Raiin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Raiin/pseuds/Sunny_Raiin
Summary: ~Phantom theif AU~Shuichi Saihara has been a detective for as long as he could willingly remember. Due to being such a small time detective, he was put on the Phantom Theif case as a last result. Though reluctant, Hes willing to put his life on the line to prove to others and himself that he can do the job. Yet, he's still afraid of revealing the truth.The phantom theif has other plans in mind. Since his game of cat and mouse has just officially begun, he won't let himself get caught to easily.Who will win in the game of Hide and Seek?someone always gets hurt.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar

"Can I please come with you uncle?" The young boy pulled on the older man's sleeve excitedly. His uncle had promised to bring him to the work force one day, and everyday that pass filled him with more anticipation. At this point, he was filled to the brim with curiousity, and couldn't wait a second longer.

"Maybe next time, shuichi." The man respond, he coughed at looked away nervously. Knowing that if he even glanced at the boy, he'd say yes. "Its too dangerous."

"I know...but thats why I want to go."

"What?"

"I have a lot of respect for police officers and detective who put themselves in the front lines to protect others." Shuichi smiled up at his uncle, "Thats why I want to see you guys in action, so I never forget the feeling of respect I have for you guys."

". . ." Moving his arm away, Mr.Saihara chuckled nervously, "You know this is serious right."

"Mhm!" The young boy nodded. "Of course."

The old man sighed before smiling at shuichi, "Well, I guess Ill have to take you."

"Y-"

"But be on your best behavior."

"Of course!"

Grabbing his coat, the detective pulled on his hat and slid on his shoes. His wife trotted up to him, a soft smile on her face. She kissed him on the cheek, muttering a small 'I love you', before walking towards Shuichi.

She leaned down towards shuichi, fixing the collar on his dress shirt before giving him a kiss on the head. She whispered another 'i love you' before tapping him on the nose and walking away.

Shuichi flushed slightly before walking towards the door, physical contact was new to him. He had only been with them for about a year and a half, so he was still getting use to affection.

The two walked out of the house, shuichi running ahead to the car excitedly. His uncle followed behind, watching the boy he raised. His parents basically dumped the boy on him when he was young, never really paying attention to their own kid.

Shuichi made it to the car first, waiting for his uncle to unlock the door. He started talking to him.

"Uncle saihara, I cant wait to tell Kaede all about this!"

"You can only tell her if its not confidential." He unlocked the door, and walked around to the other side of the car.

"Confidential- oh! A secret right?"

He nodded, getting into the driver's seat and looking back at shuichi.

"Seat belts on-"

"Im already buckled..."

"I forgot how advanced you are."

The small boy smiled in return. On the car ride there, his uncle told him more stories about the work force. Times he was in dangerous situations, and times where he found cats stuck in trees. Much to shuichis delight, his uncle was never in severe danger. Well, he was never told about it.

As they pulled up to the police force, shuichi held in his excitement, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I thought you'd be more loud and...restless?" He uncle chuckled at him, getting out the car.

"I am, Im just on my best behavior."

"Thats my little detective." His Uncle wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him close. "I still remember the day you found that girls pet alligator."

"Uncle saihara."

"You were so good at finding the meaning behind those clues." He feigned tears, "My boy's all grown up."

The young boy nudged him playfully in response, heading towards the receptionist desk. His uncle started to jot down something on the notepad infront of him. He then proceeded to go behind the desk and sit down at the computer. He knew for a fact that this wasn't his desk, so he didn't ask. While his uncle checked in, Shuichi observed the room carefully.

It was a pristine room. All white walls, green potted plants at the entrance. 6 chairs on the right side of the wall, and a magazine stack and table right in front of them. On the opposite wall, there was a pin board, littered and messed with missing persons or sign up classes. Meanwhile, Four of the six chairs were occupied. An old couple sat in the first two chairs near theentrance, they sat right next to each other. Though, it was obvious there was a lot of tension between the two. The older male was distant toward his wife, he had a scowl on his face, and his eyes were pin pointed on the board across the room. Meanwhile, his wife held herself, he eyes glassy and distant. Her face held no emotion as she looked towards the floor. Shuichi looked away, although he was curious, he didn't want to know.

One chair away from them sat a young woman, her hair blond and her eyes were blue. She was most likely in her late 30's. A cigarette hung out her mouth, yet it was not lit. Shuichi was surprised they let her have that, since she sat in handcuffs. She had an irritated look on her face. She most likely stole something, since the anger was more annoyance then fear. Maybe they would give community service hours to her? She doesnt look like she stole something worth jail time. 

Finally, at the last seat, sat a purple hair boy. His eyes a dull shade of purple. His face was blank, and he appeared to be lost in thought. Bruises scattered his arm, and he had small cuts on his face. Shuichi couldn't help but stare. He had seen beaten up children, but never this bad.

He had also never been caught staring, so this was a first. The violet haired boy caught his eyes, and smiled softly. He offered a small wave. The boy was about his age, 7 or 8. He was petite, maybe underweight. Noticing that his uncle was nowhere near done, and had just recived a case file, he walked up to the boy. Keeping his distance, incase the boy wasn't okay with close physical contact. 

"Hello..." Shuichi waved, keeping his voice a normal tone.

"Hi!" the boy fiddled with his fingers, not really knowing what to say.

"Im Shuichi Saihara." He smiled at him, "and you are?"

"Kokichi...Kokichi ouma..." He breathed out shakily before continuing, "Why are you talking to me?"

This statement took him aback momentarily. Why was he talking to him. He never really like talking to anyone before.

"Its okay...you dont have to answer." The boy spoke up again softly. "Why are you here?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you." The boy tilted his head, giving him a look. Shuichi blushed slightly and turned away embarrassed. 

"I- I want to be a detective." He stuttered out nervously. "I want to solve the most unsolvable mystery ever..."

"Really? Then I'll help!"

"I- Thank you, but there's no need Kokichi. Why are you here?" He knew it was a bit rude to ask. Since he already assumed it was something bad, but he couldnt help but be curious.

"Me and my gang beat up a group of teenagers." Kokichi responded, smiling widely. "It was 10 of us in my gang, against 6 teenagers."

"W-what?" Shuichi was startled, to say the least.

"Kidding!" The boy in front of him laughed softly.

"Wh-why would you say that?"

"Cause I'm a liar." Kokichi smiled.

"Wh-what? You shouldn't lie, it'll get you into trouble one day!"

"Hey...Saihara, do you like to play games?" He changed the subject, not giving the other boy a chance to regain his composure first.

"Wh-" Shuichi regained his thoughts before answering softly, "Yeah...why?"

"Lets play a game of hide and seek."

"Here?"

"Everywhere." 

"Wh- how? For how long?" The boy asked frantically.

"For forever." The boy laughed again before smiling at shuichi. "Whoever gives up first, is the loser."

"But...how will we know if the other gave up? We might never see each other again."

"We wont. Isnt it that hopeless?" Kokichi's face went blank before started to smile again. "Kidding! I like you, youre not boring."

"W-what? That first statement was a lie?"

"Ill definitely find you again."

"Hey don't just ignore-" he sighed, before changing his statement, "....and what happens if I win?"

"You get to do whatever you want with me. And that's the truth."

"Huh?! What do you mean whatever?" He asked confused, his thoughts started to scattered, "Like? Ask you to bark like a dog or- or Play another game?"

"Thats only if you win, like I said, Whatever you want." The boy smiled at him, eyes showing nothing but joy."Come on Shuichi, play with me."

"Shuichi! Come on, im done up here!" The boy turned towards his uncle before turning back towards the purple haired boy.

"Will you play with me?"  
\---

The boy sat in his uncles chair, looking at the case file the receptionist gave his uncle. 

His uncle had informed him earlier about this case. It had been 4 months since they'd been given the task, and they had no leads.

Shuichi skimmed over the photos and notes, humming to himself. His uncle rambled on about the case. They had been here fore about 3 hours.

"Its okay if you dont get it, youre not suppose to be looking at it anyways." His uncle reassured him, "We haven't been able to catch the son of a b- uh- we haven't been able to catch the guy. I doubt we will. We might just drop the case."

"Who did you question?"

"Mostly the victims parents, friend, and people who were at the scene of the crime."

"How about their sibling?"

"Yeah, we questioned him shortly." He turned towards shuichi, offering a soft smile, "What'cha think?"

"I think it was the sister..."

"Shuichi, I doubt it was the sister.  
She had no close relation with her brother, and as far as we could tell, he hated her."

". . .Now I'm definitely sure it was her."

"Shuichi, this isn't time for games," he offered him a small smile, "I know you like being a detective and all, but its not that simple."

"Uncle, can we please go question her?"

"Shuichi-"

"I really need to make sure its not her. I have my doubts too but..."

The detective looked at his nephew, his eyes unreadable. He let out a tired sigh before agreeing reluctantly. "Just this once, because I trust you shuichi."

"Thank you," the boy smiled, we dont want a murderer out in the streets.

The two headed to the car. The young boy took note of how 2 of the original people at the chairs were not there, that included Kokichi.

Shuichi walked to the car in silence. He hadn't brought it up, but he had noticed some of the evidence in the case file had been removed before he came across it. Was his uncle trying to hide something from him? Hopefully not, or that would make his deduction off.  
\---  
"So, whats your answer?"

"I-"

"Shuichis so mean! He wont play with me!" The boy wailed, crocodile tears flowing from his eyes.

"I- I never said that!" Shuichi waved his hands nervously, before smiling softly, "of course I'll play with you."

"Yay!" The purple eyed boys eyes sparkled, "Ill definitely win shuichi."

"What happens if you win?" Shuichi asked nervously, he didnt know what this boy really wanted.

"Shuichi!" His uncle called again, and Shuichi sighed.

Kokichi just smiled at him, "Shuichi, Ill hide first."

"What about my quest-"

"Shuichi! Im not calling you again!" 

"Coming!" Shuichi waved at the boy, who only laughed as he ran away. 

"I wonder...no matter...Ill try my hardest to win."  
\---

They arrived at the house, the drive had taken 30 minutes. His uncle tried to pry information out of him, but he woulfnt budge. He didnt want to be distracted, especially if he was wrong.

The detective walked up the door, Shuchi following behind him. Much to their surprise, the mother of the victim answered the door.

"Hello, Ms. Plaine. Is your daughter here?" She shook her head nervously before responding. 

"Fortunately she just headed out, sorry officer." She gave a small smile, "I thought you said you were done with the questioning."

"We're just here for follow ups, before we drop the case." Shuichi didn't add on or agree. He simply observed the lady.

"Ah, then come in!" 

They both sit down in the living room, As the young woman went to go make tea. While she was still in the kitchen, said daughter had arrive home and immediately noticed them.

"Mom, why are the cops here."

"Just follow up questioning."

"Do I have to..." she looked at her sadly, and she nodded. She walked over and sat across from them. The coffee table was the only thing blocking them from each other.

"Hello," his uncle cleared his voice before continuing, "We only have a few question."

"Thats okay..."

Mrs.Paine came in and sat the tea down in front of the three of them. She then handed Shuichi a water bottle, which he happily accepted.

"So..."  
\--

"Of course it wasn't me! I could never kill someone!"

"Then whyd you suddenly come back into town the same week the person who murdered your brother died?!"

"It was Coincidence, I swear!" The girl was in tears, pleading for her innocence. 

"Coincidence my ass. Youll be locked up for a long time."

"Uncle, thank you."

"For what?" His uncle turned towards him, a angry look on his face that soon turned into confusion when he saw his nephew. 

Shuichi glared at the woman in front of him, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"For helping me realize thd true culprit of this. You can drop the act, Mrs.Paine."

"H-huh?!" She looked at shuichi shocked.

"The evidence points to your daughter, but you set all this up didnt you? Youre the one who invited her to stay with you." He glared at her, "And you used her unsuspecting. She was your scapegoat."

Her daughter looked towards her sadly. "I dont know why she's still covering for you."

"I- I did not kill- I didn't kill anyone! You can't prove it! I wasnt at the Quartz Palace!"

"No one ever said that the murder took place at the quartz palace."

"I- I swear I-" she suddenly became cold, and she glared back at shuichi. "I have an alibi. I was at the museum opening. There's pictures."

"Shuichi, shes right."

"No, Thats wrong." He pointed at the lady in front of her.

"You and your daughter have a striking resemblance! But there's one thing that makes you two different!"

He pulls out the picture of Mrs.Paine.

"Unlike you, youre daughter Has a mole. In the other pictures, its not quite clear since she has a mask blocking her face. But in this picture, it's perfectly clear she has a mole."

"But she has brown hair, and dimples- and I don't! And she- she-!"

"Just give it up."

The lady stands up angrily, "My son never deserved to die. But those bitches, they sure as hell did. They drove him to suicide, CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Shuichis heart dropped at her tone, he was standing in front of a killer, and she was pissed.

"HE HAD A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HIM. THEY BLACKMAILED HIM, ISOLATED HIM, AND RUINED ALL HIS RELATIONSHIPS. YOU DUMB FUCKING KID! IF I DIDNT KILL THEM, THEY WOULD DO IT AGAIN. DO YOU WANT IT TO HAPPEN TO YOU?!"

"You have the right to remain silent, put your hands behind your back. You're under arrest."

She said nothing, yet kept her gaze locked on the boy infront of her. His blood ran cold, the look she gave him, it was full of hate. One that would leave him awake for the rest of his life. He slowly pulled his hat over his eyes. His hat would be the one thing that protected him from this world. 

His hat would be the thing the helped him cover his eyes from the truth. Truth brought despair not only to her, but to everyone else as well.  
\---

"You did a good job, little detective. Don't listen to what she said, although those people were bad, she still stole a life from this earth. That wasn't her call."

. . .

"You okay there bud?" He looked back from his car, it had been about an hour since they arrested her and took her to the station.

"im...just fine..."

"Good, we'll be having a celebration tonight." He smilrd at him, "Just for you, Ultimate detective."

Thats the title he got. He got a title for ruining someone's life, detectives are suppose to help people.

So why did they call me one?


	2. A new morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has just woken up, only to be thrown back under. The killing game was a lie?

They could snap any minute. And fall right off, shattering once they hit impact with the ground. My fingers were ice, my breath was snow. Fragile. Thats what I was. Fragile. And they decided to break me. 

no. I decided to break me. Snap myself into pieces, one by one. Bit by bit. I made everything hurt, every little feeling, every little action, everything. I was cold. it was cold. Everything felt cold. My breath was shaky, yet cold. My body was still, yet cold. My heart, hammering in my chest, was cold.  
The slab beneath me, was cold. Im sure the one above me was cold as well. Soon, everything else inside of me would be cold too. No one would know it was me who was cold. They'd think it was him. The one who set fire to anyone and everyone. Everyone except me. I was the one who put him out. So here and now.

I'm forcing him to put me out. To shatter me. To let this boy of ice become a well of water. Cold, cold water. 

"You can lower it..." My tone was ice, My heart was afraid, and I..I was lonely. Just like he said. "Sorry...Saihara-chan. Im sure you can figure this mystery out..."  
I was right, the slab above me was cold. And so was everything else.

"Just reveal the truth. As always."

\-----

I woke up to coldness once again. Yet it wasn't as unbearable, but I felt unnaturally numb. The TV in front of me played what I already knew. Yet when I saw him on the TV, I could help but feel my breath hitch. Tears stinging at my eyes, threatening to fall put any minute. He was alive.  
I was alive. How? How could this be? I knew how. I just dont want to accept it.

The tears I tried so desperately to hold back suddebly came spilling over. There was no point in hiding the sobs that came choking out of me. I was alone in here, but I was alive. I was suppose to be dead, and yet here I was, Alive. To say it felt horrible was an understatement. My mind kept wandering back to that press, and what I put the others through. Those thoughts came to a halt when my door slowly creaked open, immediately forcing me to come to my senses.

"K-kokichi..? Are you in here?"

"W-who-?" I cut myself of, my voice was still hourse. I hadnt talked in weeks, and crying did no good for me either. I was surprised the voice who called out to me could speak either. As he had been out of it longer than me.

"T-thank...Thank goodness kokichi..." His voice was soft, it always was. He held no malice in his voice. No bite, no anger. Just pure joy and sorrow. "I thought I'd never be able to see you again..."

Why...me? "D-dont you want to go see Kaede or something? I was having the time of my life in here." Im still a liar. I still hurt others any chance I get, because thats who I am. Even if I could help it, I dont think I would stop myself.

"Kaede was there when I woke up..so was Kaito, but he left to go see Maki. And Tenko and Angje are with Himiko."

"And? Why should I care?" My voice matched one full of spite, and yet it held no ill intent at all.

"Because...thats when I realized, no one has come to see you yet. Have they kokichi?"

It hurt, it really did. So I couldn't help but hold a blank stare when I looked at him. If I tried anything else, I knew the truth would come pouring out. 

"I like it that way." Liar.

"You're lying," his voice was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough to knock some sense into me. Strong enough to break one of the walls I was trying so desperately to keep up.

"I hate liars..."

"I dont. Lies can help...lies can help find the truth." His fingers brushed over the bed, seemingly searching for mine. Whether or not he had consciously done it, I reached out in return. His hand was warm. Unlike everything else around me. He was warm. He was real.

"You're too honest saihara-chan. Y-youre too-" Im trying, Trying my hardest. I didnt burden him with my feelings before so why now? Is the shock seeing him, touching him again really the painful? Was being alone really..

"Kokichi, Im alive. Youre alive." He paused before continuing softly, "We were all called to the lobby on this floor. They're going to explain everything to us."

Is there anything really to say in response to that, the deaths felt so real and yet. Am I suppose to believe this was all fake? That every emotion I felt was fabricated by someone elses....by tsumigis will? It had to be a lie. Did dice not exist? Did my past not exist? I dont exist?

"Kokichi? Youre shaking."

"Im cold."  
\---

We were all in hospital attire, to say the least. Me and Shuichi were the last ones to the lobby. No one commented on my arrival or his either being honest. It was silent, the tension in the air was thick. I could say something, but that probably wouldn't lighten the mood either. So I just stood there, watching and following saiharas every move. Avoiding eye contact with the people I hurt the most. 

Almost immediately after me and the detecive sat down, a nurse walked in. She seemed...dull. As if this was just another occurance in her daily life. Her eyes were lifeless, and her walking was stiff. Her eyes brighten slightly, quickly, after she noticed us. She quickly put her mask back on, I wonder if Saihara noticed. 

"Hello, You were all apart of the 53rd Killing game! Hurray!" Her voice lacked the enthusiasm needed to get that across. "You found out that Tsumugi was the mastermind and 3 of you survived the killing game." The three survivors cringed inwardly at the name. Something flashing in their eyes.

She paused before sighing, "Unfortunately, K1-B0 could not be brought back. As he was apart of the killing game as an item not a person."

Miu looked away, which would be unnoticeable to anyone else. Her eyes were glossed over, and she was biting her lip.

"But. They are trying to bring him back. So there is a chance you all might be able to see your friend again. Yay." She waved her hands as if to evoke a cheer from us. Which failed miserably. "You all will be staying here until your vitals are steady, and we deem you healthy enough to leave. Feel free to visit one another's rooms, mingle, and talk about past experience. Youre not allowed to call, or sneak out of the hospital. Remember, all your memories from the game were fabricated."

"Youre not real people." With that, she walked off. The sinking feeling in my stomach grew worse in worse. I felt cold. Frozen. Fragile. I could shatter any minute. The eyes boring into my skull weren't any help. And Saihara had yet to acknowledge me yet either, still wrapping his head around the facts. Although he himself uncovered the truth.

The first to walk over to me was Miu. Which was reasonable, I basically manipulated Gonta into killing her. They didn't deserve what I had done to them. I know i shouldn't feel hurt from the string of vulgaritys and insults that are bound to come. 

And yet, they never did. What did happen, was that the inventor kneeled down on the floor infront of me, taking my hand in her own. Her breath was shaky, and she didnt hide the tears streaming down her face.

"Im sorry." Her voice was hoarse, quiet, and truthful. 

"Me too.." thats all i could mutter, as i had no response or enough strength to continue the conversation. Her hands were warm too. She was real. She was there. She stood up sniffling, before wiping her tears on her bare wrist.

"You're still a little shit, you know?"

"And youre still a cum dumpster," and with that short conversation. A small weak laughter had arrison out the both of us, soon become loud tearful laughter. We held each other and cried and she...

She felt warm. Soon enough, I decided to pay my dues, and apologize aswell. Although unneeded, saihara decided to accompany me too. I suppose he was wary of Akamatsu, not really knowing what to say to her.

First Gonta of course, He deserved the biggest apology. And I didn't deserve to be forgiven. But of course he did, he was always so nice, so forgiving. 

Next, Was Maki, Who didn't forgive me of course, but fully embraced my apology. She understood why I did what I did, but couldn't quite find it within herself to forgive me. Which was reasonable, at least she wasn't trying to choke me anymore. 

Last, but not least, was Kaito. I didnt even have to apologize before hd had wrapped me in a hug. Muttering about forgiveness and his own apologies which I greatly approved of.

Although Kaito was last on my list, I couldn't ignore him. The person who had been following me this whole time. The person who was trying his hardest, and succeeding in seeking through my lies.

"Ouma..." He didnt really say anything else, He hadn't even started to cry yet, but I could tell how immensely depressed he felt. After all, he was one of the survivors. I could never understand how he felt, especially after all this. Yet I knew what he was going to say, of course i did.

"Its okay, I know you didn't mean it," I smile, "but you were right."

"H-huh?"

"Kidding. That was a lie." He stared blankly at me, momentarily, before wrapping me in a hug. Everyone was like that for a while. Crying, hugging, making the most of it. The experience of death wasn't fun. And we all thought we died. I expected Tsumugi to be alone, but there she sat, Amani and Akamtsu comforting her. I had no time to worry about that now. 

I was cold. And Shuichi Saihara, was warm.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi saihara goes to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two chapters after this are from the past, before the killing game.

It was the last days of summer break, and it was hot. Extremely hot. Shuichi had planned to meet up with the pianist, almost astronaut, and Assassin. Now he didnt even want to get up. 

Shuich Saihara was laying on the floor in shorts and a tank top. He didnt necessarily have A/C in the house, so the fan he had bought was all he had. Yet, it didn't do much since he was still sweating bullets.

Earlier that day, he had woken up to the group chat going off, none of them wanting to go outside at all aswell. Not even Kaedes optimism got them to go outside. They were all a lost cause. Kaito did eventually tried to get them to go to the pool, saying that they should be training their body and soul. Maki quickly shot him down, saying the luminary wouldn't even be able to get to the pool before passing out.

And thats was that, they all agreed not to go outside that day, at all. So here laid Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate detective, allowing himself to bask in the sunlight and cool fan. That was, until he got a phone call.  
Rolling over and groaning, Shuichi reluctantly got up to search for his phone. His room was clean, he just couldn't recall where his phone was without retracing his steps. At the 3nd of it all, he found his phone on his bed, near his pillow. His uncle was calling him, probably for work duties. Hopes Peak had ensured that you were set for life, so there was no surprise that the police agency relied on him to solve cases.

They didnt rely on him all the time, per say, only when they were desperate. Kyoko Kirigiri was usually their first choice. Which was fine with him, he never saw himself as a detective anyways. Not after what he did. She was the superior choice of course, and he respected her for that. Deep down, he did hope that he could some day be as respected as her, maybe one day surpass her. Finally accepting the call, he stiffled a sigh, it was far too hot to be moving or thinking.

"Hey Shuichi, How are you doing today?"

"Hey Uncle...Its really hot in my apartment." Guessing this was a normal check in, He calmed down. He was use to being formal over call, so he couldn't help but tense up.

"Im sorry to hear that kiddo, Why not go to your friends house?"

"I really dont want to go outside,besides they too far...." He was only half exaggerating, Kaede and Kaito live over 30 minutes away, while Maki lived a good hour away. He didnt want to drive over 10 miles just to go and relax in A/C, He was fine with this.

"Well, you can always come here." Thats suspicious enough as it is, considering it didn't sound like he was home at all. He couldnt hear his aunt in the background, or the television, which is always on when he calls him.

"W-where....Where are you right now?" He asks hesitatly.

"The police agency," He could hear his uncle smiling over the phone, He sighed before smiling as well.

"Am i being assigned to another case?" He starts to get up to get ready to go to work. He was only an intern so he didnt get paid for this, neither did Kyoko. Its fine if hopes peaks students missed class, as long as the indulged themselves in their talent, they were fine.

"You guessed it," His uncle chuckled before sighing, "Sorry for doing this to you kiddo, specially on the last day of summer break."

~Shuichi's POV~

"Its fine," I reassure him, "I wasn't doing anything anyways. I'll be there in 30."

"Thank you, Shuichi. See you soon,"

"Bye..." I hung up the phone, thinking to myself. Wondering what case I would be assigned to was not very hard. I usually got small cases, like missing persons, theft, or Petty things. Nothing too dangerous for me.

I grab my clothes and quickly head over to the bathroom. I've got to make this quick, I dont want to be late.

\---  
Arriving at the police station, I walk inside embracing the cool of the A/C. This place was really nostalgic, I solved my first case after coming here. I couldnt really remember what happened on the first day here being honest, everything blanked out after- after....

I shook my head, returning to that place was hell in itself. Best not to think about it at all. After addressing the receptionist, and making quick conversation, I head into my uncles office. He had paperwork surrounding him, and his eyebrows were furrowed in focus.

He didnt even notice I had walked in, not knowing any better I would have thought he was doing work. He's most likely just playing sudoku.

"Uncle saihara?" I speak up, my meek voice breaking the silence of the room.

"Shuichi! Youre finally here!"

I nod, before pointing at his desk, "So what are you doing?"

"Im doing work? What else?" He held a focus and stotic expression.

"Sudoku?"

"Sudoku..." I laugh softly, walking up to his desk. I had initially put the cap on the block the sun, not only that, but it was special to me.

"So, what case am I being assigned to today?"

"One of the kids at hopes peak elementary has stolen the class pet," He starts sighing, "Its been 2 weeks and they havent returned the pet. The teacher thought this would be a good lesson for the kids."

"The kids are back in school?" I ask confused.

"Summer school. The troubled kids all went to summer school the year."

"Ah, I see...Any suspects?"

"We have 5 main suspects."

"Here, give me the case file, I'll call you when I'm done. Can you call ahead for me?"

"Okay Shuichi ,but dont scare the kids too much"

"H-huh?!" I stammer out, "I-Im scary? I'm sorry-"

My uncles bursts out in laughter before smiling at me reassuringly, "Youve got this kiddo, Just act normal."

"Ah, okay..." Walking out of the office I sigh in relief, he was always such a comedian. Is that how all uncles were? The television shows usually show similar tropes to that. They were quite interesting to watch.  
Calling a taxi, I waited on the corner in the heat. I skimmed the case file briefly, The key name speaking out to me "The warriors of hope." Is that what they called themselves?

The first kid stated in the file was Masaru Daimon. The lil' Ultimate P.E, I wonder how that Talent worked. He lived alone with his father, and was the so called leader of the warriors of hope. He looked very energetic, maybe charismatic.

The second kid in the file was Jataro Kemuri. The lil' Ultimate art, in his profile, he had a mask over his head. It also stated he seemed to have a speech impediment. He lived alone with his mother and was the priest of the warriors of hope. Was this like a dnd guild? 

The taxi pulled up infront of me, and I gladly climbed in. I had gotten a bit tired of waiting in the sun. After giving him the directions to the school, I quickly returned to the file.

Third on the list was a little girl named Kotoko Utsugi, I recognized her quickly. She was the lil' Ultimate drama, I had heard about her acting skills, and was impressed a child was so talented. Well, she was an ultimate after all. She was the fighter of the warriors of hope, both her parents were quite there in her life. I wasnt all too surprised she was a troubled kid despite her happy appearance, maybe the stress of being an actor was getting to her.

Fourth on the list was a small blue haired boy by the name of, Nagisa Shingetsu. He was the lil' ultimate social studies and the sage of the warriors of hope. His father was a teacher at the school, and he had high grades. What made him a troubled kid? Thinking about it, I cant assume their home life, i already know what its like to be treated like a play thing. I have no idea whats going on behind the scenes.

Last, but not least Monaca Towa. She was the lil' ultimate homeroom, and the head mage of the Warriors of hope. Sh-  
The taxi parked, I realized that we had made it to the destined location. Giving him the due money, I get out the car offering my thanks. He drives off and I continue to read the file.  
She was the daughter of the infamous Towa company. Unfortunately, she was bound to a wheelchair. The ultimate homeroom huh, I wouldn't be surprised if she brought this whole group together.

I step into the school, and a cold breeze washes over me. A tall white haired boy waited near the entrance, he wore a green and brown stripped shirt, with a black jacket overlaying it. Weirdly enough, he had a collar with a chain around his neck. Spotting me he makes his way over to me, the marker on his face slowly becoming noticeable.

"Why hello there, you must be shuichi saihara, Ultimate detective." His tone was soft, more informative then questionable. I recognized him as the ultimate Lucky student, my upperclassman. "We were expecting you, please, follow me."

I nod, and follow along as he leads me down the hallway. My Curiousity only grows as i observe his appearance, why was he here? And why was he dressed like this, From what I could recall, he was an only child. 

"In what way are you associated to the warriors of hope?" There was no harm in asking, right?

"Ah, A mere servant like me has no right to answer that question," He responds quickly, almost Monotone. We soon arrive at a classroom occupied by a teacher and the 5 kids in question. Nagito waits and watches me from the door, as I walk up to the teacher.

"So, what was the pet they stole?" I asks quietly to the teacher, who responds still glaring at the students.

"Hamster." Oh, I turn towards the kids examining them.

"Im just going to ask you a few questions, okay?"

All of them respond with okay, and smile brightly as if this is normal. 

"Did any of you steal the pet hamster?"

"I didnt! I have no where to put the hamster at home anyways! My dad wouldn't like it," Masaru speaks up first, as expected of the leader. "Besides, with me leading the group, I doubt anyone would steal the hamster! Not without talking to me first!"

He didnt seem to be lying, so i waited for the next response.  
"Well...I- I didnt steal it...but Would you hate me if I did? If I- S-Stole....the hamster, You would probably hate me soooooo much." Jatoro speaks up next, his speech pattern was slow, monotonous, and a bit irritating. Yet I was more concerned about the mask he wore and why he was wearing it. "I-if it makes you....hate me more...then- then I'll steal the hamster! Then you'll...youll hate me for real..."

He most likely didn't steal it, I turn to kyoko, hopefully this wouldnt be hard. Since she was the ultimate drama, she might put up an act.

"I totally didn't steal the hamster! It wasn't cute enough for me! It was big, and brown and totally not adorbs! And I only like adorb things. Speaking of adorable things, I met girl named Komaru and she was really cute! She reminded me of an unpeeled nut!" She started to ramble, turning to Komaeda, "Speaking of, Servant! Did you get me the peeled nuts like I asked? If you did, I'll be super duper happy!"  
Komaeda chuckled softly, putting his hands up defensively, "Well, I wasnt allowed to leave the school. I did look around, but I couldnt find any nuts at all. My Apologies."

"Awwee, You totally suck, Servant! Youre lucky you're loyal to us." Komaeda just laughs, this whole situation was hard to wrap my head around.

"Well I suppose its my turn, I didnt steal the Hamster. I have no reason to and my father would never allow it." Nagisa states calmly, crossing his arms. "Im mad i got roped into this, but it couldn't be helped." He shrugs shaking his head before putting his arms down.

He was pretty calm for a elementary schooler, he was probably the voice of reason in this group. Kotoko on the other head was energetic and held lots of energy.

"Monaca didnt steal the hamster, Monaca would never do anything as lowly as that." I turn my attention to the green haired girl, she talked in third person. She reminded me a bit of Gonta, "The warriors of hope would never steal a hamster, at least, thats what Monaca thinks. Monaca would hate anyone who stole a hamster. No matter how much they wanted it."

Huh. This would take a while.

"Um...okay," i continue calmy, "Do any of you have a motive for stealing a hamster?"

Masaru shakes his head, putting his hands on his hips, "I dont have time for animals at all! No matter how cool they are, I like P.E more!"

"Man...i wish I was the one who stole a hamster....Then you would all hate me!" Jataro droned on, his self loathing shocking me, "Youd hate me so much...you'd want to pluck all my finger nails off ....and you'd...you'd-"

"Uh! So un-cute Jataro! Stop it!" Kotoko stomped on the ground, before swaying side to side, "Ive already told you I have no motive! That hamster was sooooo Un-cute! It wasnt adorbs at all!"

"Even if i wanted to steal the Hamster, i doubt I couldve gotten away with it," Nagisa informs me, "After all, my father drives me too and from school."

"Monaca did like the hamster, A lot! Monaca loved the hamster sooo much!" Monaca smiles at me, Her tone delicate. I know a manipulator when I see one. "But since Monaca is stuck in this Wheelchair, Monaca would get caught if she tried!"

I doubt Monaca was the one who stole it herself. Remembering from the first page of the case file, The hamster had been stolen from around 3pm to 5pm. The hamster had been reported missing at 5, but the only time the teacher was out was from 3. They all need alibis.

"Can you all tell me-"

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Our attention diverts to Komaeda, we had all forgotten about his presence, since he didnt really stand out in the room. "W-wait, Im doing something he-"

"Nagito. I dont have time for this, lets go." A brown haired, green eyed boy appeared through the door frame. He grabbed Nagitos wrist harshly, glaring at him. "We're leaving."

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"Well for 1, the teacher called me here. 2, I noticed you were coming here a lot."

"Although you are a reserve course student, you are really observant."

"I will pummel you."

"W- S-Sorry Hinata-Kun!"

"The class is waiting for you, There is a get together party today."

"B-but-"

Hinata just glared at the boy. Ive never seen Nagito get along with people before, much less a reserve course student. Im always quick to Over analyze, so that may be just my misunderstanding. Nagito sighed submissively, before turning back to us.

"Im sorry for the interruption, but I'll be resigning from my position as your servant now." The shock was apparent on all the kids faces, Hinata holding an even more shocked expression. "I believe all of you will be able to take the burning hope inside you, and fight against the despair of being accused of-"

Hinata quickly smacked Komaeda on the back of the head, before dragging the taller boy out mumbling to himself. We all stood there shocked before returning back to the interrogation. 

"Do...you all have alibis?"

\----  
After going over there alibis and working over who left, I finally came to a conclusion.  
"Jataro, Masaru are not the culprits at all." I start off, "And niether is kotoko."

There alibis were simple, Masaru and Kotoko had left early that day. Kotoko had left after Masaru. The ultimate P.E had soccor practice that day, while the ultimate drama had acting class. Kotokos alibi covered both Jataros and Masaru as she has saw Masaru leave. Kotoko was talking with Jataro before she left, he had been crafting a small wooden house that day. And was no where near done when she left.

Jataro had showed us proof of the finished product, he couldnt have stolen the hamster while crafting and painting the wooden house. Not with how big and detailed it was. It was just barely the size of a class desk. Apparently Nagisa had left around 4:30, leaving Monaca and Jataro alone.That left Nagisa and Monaka without clear Alibis. I had to take the risk to see if I was right but...

"Monaca, was it you?"

"You think Monaca stole it?" No, but this is the only way to draw out the true theif!

"Nagisa has no motive to steal the hamster," I start off, keeping my tone soft and steady, "and it isn't impossible to steal a hamster in a wheelchair."

He face slowly contorted. A red tint taking her cheeks. 

"Oooooh, you made monaca mad!" Kotoko pipes in.

"Hehe...Monaca is gonna hate you now..maybe more then she hates me!" 

"Monaca! Did! Not! Steal! The! Hamster!" She starts throwing her hands up in down in a fit, "Monaca! Hates! Theives! Monaca! Would! Never! Steal! Youre! Just! Mean!"

"M-monaca! I dont think the detective meant to make you mad! He was just doing his job to find the true culprit," nagisa steps in, "How dare you accuse monaca of being the theif! Just because she likes hamsters doesn't mean she stole it."

"Well, Youre right, Now I'm sure," I take deep breath, "Nagisa you stole the hamster didnt you?"

"W-what! No!" He pointed st me accusingly, "Why would you think that! I would never steal!"

"Well, I think you stole the hamster for monaca..."

"Its okay Nagisa," Monaca turned over to the child is question, "Monaca would still like you, even if youre a theif. Monaca loves lame and uncool people like you!"

"S-stop it..."

"Come on Nagisa, Monaca Knows you stole it for her! After all, You cried to Monaca after doing it! Thats how Monaca knows your uncool!"

"S-stop..."

"But Monaca could never hate you," she smiles at him, "There, there Nagisa. Can you please return the hamster? For monaca?"

Nagisa walked out of the room, soon returning with a glass cage. The hamster was in a healthy state despite the heat. Nagisa looked down, tears in his eyes.

"I-im sorry...I only did it so monaca could be happy...I didnt mean to start a problem." He looked at me, handing me the hamster cage, "Please don't arrest me."

"I- I wouldn't arrest you. After all, youre just kids." I say softly, smiling reassuringly at him. "At most, you'll just get detention. Don't do anything like this again or youll get in more trouble."  
He nods at me, and goes back with others.

"Thank you, Mr. Saihara." The teacher smiles at me, taking the hamster off my hands. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem." I walk out of the classroom, sighing to myself. I'd have tons of case files to finish tonight. I'll probably go to sleep at 3am if I'm lucky. Oh well.

By the time i walked out, it had cooled down a bit. It felt nice outside, and the breeze was cool. I was so focused on the air that I didnt even noticed that I had walked straight into an old classmate.

"I-im sorry, I didnt mean to-" i ran into someone I didn't expect to see, "Rantaro!"

"Ah, Shuichi...Sorry for bumping into you."

"N-no, that was my bad.." I stammer out, "When did you get back in town?"

Rantaro was the ultimate Adventurer, he traveled the world whenever he could, however he wanted. He had left 2 months before school ended, and no one saw him over the break. He was pretty popular in class, so when he disappeared, it was noticeable.

"Hmm, I got back a few days ago. I took a trip to jabberwock island." He stated calmly, thinking to himself, "I didnt want to miss school so I quickly caught a trip back."

"Of course..."

"So..What were you doing at an elementary school?"

"Solving a case." I show him the case file, before coming to a realization. "It was fun seeing you again Rantaro, but I've got to get back."

"Ah, okay Shuichi, I'll see you at school."

"Bye," I wave to him, Calling a taxi before calling my uncle.  
\-----

My uncle didn't pick up the call, but I wasn't that nervous. Sometimes he gets caught up in whatever he's doing, but he usually calls back 10 minutes later. Stepping out of the taxing, and into the police station I feel a sudden rush of exhaustion. Interrogating kids was not fun. Especially those kids, there was definitely something going on behind the scenes there. And what thd hell was going on with Komaeda? Why was he there servant? All these thoughts rushed in and out of my head as I walked into my uncles office. 

"Hey, Uncle?"

"Mh?" He grunted, not looking up from his work.

"I finished the case..."

"Go ahead and fill out a case file."

He points over to a file cabinet before returning to his work, i comply not continuing the conversation.

More than half an hour later, my uncle finally speaks up. Sighing in defeat.

"Shuichi, im assigning you to a new case."

"A-already?" I say concerned.

"Yes, Im sure you've heard of this one." I tilt my head at him, I've never been given popular cases before so this was new. "Youve heard of the phantom theif, right?"

"The phantom Theif?" The name sounded familiar, but I couldnt think of anyone.

He nods beckoning me over.  
"Theyve been stealing multiple items from across the city, Along with exposing illegal trades, and other stolen items."

"Why are we pursuing him?"

"Well as I said, Hes stealing things, Hes stealing from these big shots, and occasionally exposing their illegal deeds." He pauses before handing the case file to me, "Stealing is bad, regardless if you end up doing good."

The case file he handed me was thin, light. There was only one page, and there was barely any evidence in that one page alone. Shuichi ran his hand through his hair, sighing.

"Have you asked Kyoko to work on the case?" I inquire, there's no way they asked me before her.

"She said there wasnt enough evidence to go off of, and that she was working on a different case currently."

"How long as this been going on?"

"4 months."

Right, 4 months and they had less then a page worth of evidence. This might take a while. A long while.

"Shuichi, dont over work yourself tonight." He said sternly, "Youre still a kid, and my nephew. Your health comes first. So make sure you get a good rest for school tomorrow."

I nod, grabbing the case report for the stolen hamster and the case file for The 'phantom theif.' I hadnt noticed until I got home that there were three calling cards in the phantom theif case file. I couldnt be bothered to read them. I was tired.

After getting showered and ready for bed, I allowed the warm embrace of the bed to take me. My thoughts ran a mile per minute, the main question being why was i assigned to such a hopeless case?


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi goes to school and has a strange encounter with kokichi.

I woke up to a blinding light shining on my face and the sound of an Alarm blaring throughout my room. I groaned irritated. Today was the first day of school, I was already loathing it. Reluctantly getting out of my bed, I shuffle around my room tiredly getting ready for hell. I brushed my teeth, packed my backpack, and contemplated whether or not I was hungry enough to eat breakfast. Deciding to just stick to nothing, I grab my hat and head out the door. 

Hopes peak gave us the option to sleep on campus, or live in our own apartments. The first year I had originally started to live on campus, as I didnt want to pay rent. Me and Kaito were paired up as roommates, which is why we were such close friends. But one incident led to another and Kaito ended up blowing up the microwave. He hadnt noticed before I did and by the time we could do something about it, it was too late. We had been scolded by Jin Kirigiri himself. We were also forced to move into a different dorm or move out while repairs were done. 

We weren't forced to pay for our dorm, since the school had it covered. Luckily enough, The memory made me nervous. Walking near the front gates of the school, I met up with Maki surprisingly. She was just standing at the front, giving glares to those who dare looked at her.

"Hey, Maki?" I flinched back when she glared at me, her gaze soon softening. "Morning Saihara, how are you?"

"I-Im good." I release the breath I had been holding, Glad to know she hadnt meant to shoot daggers at me. "Are...Are you waiting for Kaito and Kaede?"

She nodded, Still looking out when she suddenly fixated her gaze on something. More specifically someone. 

"Shut the hell up you lying little abortion!" The blonde shouted down at the purple haired leader, who only widened his grin. "I can totally make an invention to make cows fly!" 

What were they even talking about? Makis death aura seemed to become more apparent the more kokichi got closer. Yet, that same aura quickly diminished.

"Hey Maki-roll, Morning Sidekick!" I hadnt even noticed Kaito walk up, placing a hand on both of our shoulders. He grinned widely, only to have Maki smack his hand off her. She played with her hair nervously, Stubbornly replying. "Dont touch me."

My mind flashed back to the purple haired boy, only to see he had disappeared in the blur of brown uniforms. Not that I minded, We weren't friends anyways. Feeling my phone vibrate, I check my notification. A text in the group chat from Akamatsu-san.

PianoLover: Hey, Go ahead without me.

Maki-Roll: ok.

EmoDetective: Kaede, Where are you?

PianoLover: I got a Fever from the heat, Dont worry about me! I'll be there tomorrow! :)

LuminaryOfTheStars: See! This is why i said we should-dvjdvn

I glanced up to see that Maki had accidentally bumped into Kaito due to someone bumping into her. A purple haired girl apologized profusely. She had bandaids all over, I recognized her as Mikan Tsumiki ultimate nurse. Our upperclassman.

"Do you want to die?"

"Eep!" She brought her hands up, as to sheild herself from whatever shd thought we were going to do. "I-im sorry! I- I did- didn't mean to bump in-into you!"

She was already teary eyed, she seemed to be pleading for her life. Although she only bumped into someone.

"Its okay! It was an accident, youre all good, Right maki?" Maki nodded, Not looking at either if them. 

PianoLover: Kaito, Are you okay??? :(

EmoDetective: Its okay, someone bumped into them.

PianoLover: Oh okay! Well, I'm getting Sleepy now...Have a nice day you all! Im sure you'll love your classes! 

And with that, her small icon went offline. It seemed like they had sorted the situation out while I explained the situation to Kaede. Standing next to the now distant Mikan was the Ultimate Musician. It was quite easy to tell her from behind, as her hair colors were eccentric. Turning back to my group of friends, Kaitos face full of smiles. Maki her usual cold self.

"All right you two, ready to go?" 

\---

"Good Morning Class! My name name is-" I tuned out their boring introduction. No matter how interested I was in school, I knew we wouldn't be learning anything. Our seniors were lucky, They had Ms. Chisa this year. Unfortunately for us, we got a teacher who didn't seem to care much about their job. I found myself staring out the window, watching the scenery. Watching time tick by without any interference. I couldnt shake the burning feeling of somebody watching me.

Our class was set up weirdly, to say the least. Its like the teacher had no regard for Hieght difference. In my row, farthest to the right and closet to the window. Sat Gonta, Kaito, Ryoma, Himiko, And me. The Row next to me sat Korekiyo, Kirumi, Two seats behind her Tenko, then Kokichi. The middle row sat Tsumugi, Maki, and in the back Rantaro. The forth row sat Angie, Kaede was suppose to sit behind her, Kiibo, and Lastly at the back was Miu.

Not that it mattered much, we'd all shift our- I caught him. Staring at me, a look of curiosity in his eyes. After a few awkward moments, the ultimate supreme leader finally noticed I had noticed. With a dramatic gasp, he whispered towards me, "Shuichi, Are you staring?"

"W-what? No!" I stammared back quietly, "you were staring at me!"

"Was I? Or did you assume I was?" Did I really mistake him for staring at me? If I did, that means I was staring at ouma for no reason. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I covered my eyes in embarrassment. "That was a lie. I wouldn't want to stare at someone as ugly as Saihara-Chan."

Looking at him I paused momentarily, I didnt know whether or not to take Kokichi seriously. After all, he had a reputation as a compulsive liar. He apparently took the title away from Celestia Ludenburg, who was known as the Queen of lies. "Saihara-chan, youre staring again."

I snapped out of my thoughts, how embarrassing. Caught and called out for staring Twice? I couldnt take it. The purple haired boy only offered a small giggle, before turning back to the lesson. An amused look on his face, "That was Fun, We should play a game together sometime."

"A...A game?" I tilt my head, expecting an answer, only to be met with silence. I could feel my mouth drop into a frown. I couldve sworn he did the exact same, but I was quickly met with a grin. I wanted to know what he meant by a game. "If you're so interested, Then sit with me at lunch today."

That didn't seem very hard at all. Except for the fact that he appears when he wants to, and doesn't really stay to one set place. For all I knew, he would ditch me and Id make a fool of myself. What reason do I have to trust him? Much less get along with him? Whenever people get involved with him things goe south, quickly. 

But, I still couldnt fight the burning curiosity. Its true, things did go south when people hung out with him, but why? Not only that, He usually kept his distance from anyone but Kiibo and Gonta. Did he he take a sudden interest in me, or did I take a sudden interest in him?

Shaking these thoughts from my head, i focus on the lesson at the front. I couldnt see the teacher at all, much less understand why we were learning on the first day of school. Yet, I didnt mind. I cast my gaze out the window again. I wish I could read a book.

\----

"So, Sidekick, You hanging with us for lunch?" Kaito had immediately come to approach my desk the moment class ended. He didnt need to ask me of course, but today was a bit different. "Sorry, but...Ive already planned to hang out with someone else today."

"Its only the first day and youre already becoming more confident in yourself!" He boomed loudly, he tilted his head at me with a smile, "So who are you hanging out with?"

". . .um" How would I tell my best friend that I was hanging out with the one person he strongly disliked? The one maki hated? I personally held no grudge against him, but I knew that they definitely did not tolerate him to any means. Would this be considered betrayal? Where did Kokichi even go? He had left before class even ended. Well, A few people did. "Just...an acquaintance."

"Oh, so its someone you don't usually hang out with?"

"You could say that." I chuckle softly, standing up and grabbing my bags. I could see the gears turning in Kaitos brain as he tried to think of who I would hang out with. I dont really want to be here when he finds out. What would I do id he was disappointed in me? "Ive got to go Kaito, Ill see you during...oh Well, I'll see you after school."

Me and Kaito only had morning classes together. Meaning we didn't have Chemistry, History, or even Math together. Which was fine with me, I could hang out with him whenever he wanted. I make my way out the class room, heading first towards the cafeteria. I quickly servay the area, our uperclassman were already in there. 

They were in a diverse group, Brown haired, green eyes matched with blonde hair blue eyes. Sitting on the other side was my rival, Kyoko Kirigiri, how could I not recognize her? On the other side of that same table was Brown haired, White haired, and Peach haired. 

Was that Komaeda and Hajime? Was Hajime even allowed into hopes peak? He was a reserve course student but...I happened to notice a twin tailed girl, she had giant round glasses, and seemed to be stalking one of the people at that table. Not that it was my business, but that seemed weird. I scanned the cafeteria one more time before accepting the fact that Kokichi wasn't here. I shouldve asked him to meet somewhere to make it easier.

I could feel a sinking feeling in my gut. How long would it take me to find Kokichi? I wasn't one to play cat and Mouse, But I most definitely didn't want to stand him up. Hopes peak was a big school, it had about 5 floors. Meaning that kokichi could be anywhere on those 5 floors. I doubt he was on the first floor, I wouldve encountered him on the way to the Cafeteria. I doubt he was in the courtyard either. 

Maybe the roof? Heading down the hallway swiftly, I didnt notice the sad purple haired nurse rounding the corner. Bumping heads, I could immediately feel myself fall back onto the floor, we must've both fell hard because there was a loud thud. I groaned in silence, the sound of Mikans yelp and Ibukis nonsensical rambling giving me a headache. A few people came to help us. A silver twin tailed girl, along with a red haired photograph. Peko, the ultimate swords man. Mahiru, the ultimate photographer.

"How dare you run into Mikan!" She pointed at me angrily, "Apologize!"

"I- I'm sorry! It was an accident, my fault!" Her harsh tone already scared me enough, being in the presence of a swordsman didnt make it any better.

"N-no! I-it was m-me! It w-was all M-me! I did- didnt notice you!" She stammered out nervously, being held up by her three friends. I hadnt noticed, but the position shd had fallen in was....unnatural to say the least. "S-sorry!"

"N-no...My fault.."

"Right." Mahiru crossed her arms irritated, but Ibuki Surprisingly spoke up soon after. "You cant just blame the emo boy! Ibuki thinks it was the fault of both of them! They'll have to be more careful next time, right?"

"Ri-right..." Me and Mikan look at each other shocked, we spoke unanimously. I used the wall to help myself up, feeling a sudden familiar pain in my left leg. A few years ago, I had unfortunately gotten hit by a car. I was chasing after a robber, they had set it up to kill me. I had gotten lucky, it did result in me breaking my leg, arm, a concussion, and a bit of memory loss. 

"A-are you okay?" Of course she would notice me off balance, I shut my eyes tight, as if to block out the pain. Nodding slightly, "yeah...Have any of you seen Kokichi around here?"

". . .He told Ibuki not to tell you but..." she pressed her fingers together, smiling and adverting her eyes, "He told ibuki he was going to the roof."

"Thank you." I smile at them before heading off, a slight limp now in my leg. The fall seemed to have sent a reaction down lower calf, I'd have to get it checked out later. Making my way up to the roof, I notice it was empty. No students whats so ever, no one. I sighed to myself, Kokichi most likely lied to Ibuki. Not that i minded much, it was just kinda painful to walk up the stairs. Standing at the near edge of the roof, i look over the railing. I didnt spot Kokichi there either. "This is hopeless..."

"Admitting Defeat, Detective?" I whip my head around quickly, when had he gotten up here? Was he always up here? Or did he? "Did you follow me?"

My tone was uncertain, but none the less came out clear. "Nope. I had been waiting up here the whole time! I almost decided to leave because you were taking so long, I couldnt bare it!"

"That..was probably a lie."

"Hm? Why so?"

"Well, You elaborated a bit to much. Not only that, but you came from the same direction I did, There were no hiding spots there. I wouldve saw you."

"Awe man, you caught me again Saihara-chan!"

"Yeah..." I paused, looking for thd right words to say, "so...are we going to play a game?"

He nodded, walking towards me excitedly but still maintains his distance. I wonder what was going through his brain, why he invited me to play a game with him.

"First game we're going to play is tic tac toe."

"Tic tac toe?"

"Mhm!" He pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. The crossboard was already drawn on paper. He sat down on the floor. Waiting for me to do the same. We played for three rounds. He won the first one easily, but it allowed me to counter his pattern in the second game. I assumed I'd be able to do the same in the 3rd game but we both tied. I could help but wonder if...

"Awe man, you're lucky we tied Saihara-chan."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because. If I had won, I'd have to kill you!"

"W-what?!" He simply laughed at me, This was beyond confusing. 

"Well, that's fine. Youll just have to keep playing with me until you lose."

"And if I win?"

"Then you get to live!"

"H-how is that fair?"

"Who said it was fair?" He stood up, taking the paper and pen. "We got to play two games today!"

"Two?"

"We played hide and seek, You found me!"

"You mean...you purposefully hid from me during lunch?" He nodded, Placing his hands on his hips. A sly grin dancing on his face. "I won?"

"Since you won, I have to do one thing you ask me to."

"Why?"

"Cause that's how games work!"

". . ." I scratch my cheek, out of reflex. Theres nothing I really wanted from him. Well, I wanted to get to understand him more. But in the end, we ended up playing two games, and with my life on the line. "Well...i don't really want anything..."

"Awe man, that means I'm in debt to you."

"What?"

"I really hate owing people favors, But...." He flashes a grin at me, walking off towardd the exit. "Ill make sure to remember, just for you! So dont forget!" 

A...favor?

Soon enough the bell rang, I had spent so much time searching for Kokichi I hadnt even had time to eat. Not that I minded, this was just a minor set back. Id just eat when I got home. A flash of disappointment flashed across Kokichis face before returning to his signature grin.

"Saihara! We have the same classes together!"

"Huh?"

"Chemistry, History, and Math!"

"H-howd you know that?"

"I had my secret organization track down everything about you beforehand, there's nothing you can hide from me!" He put his arms down, giving me a closed eye smile. "That was a lie!"

"Which...part..?"

"Who knows," He suddenly grabs me, pulling me up by the arm. "Come on Saihara-chan, we have no time to waste! Class starts soon!"

"But-"

"Huh? Does Saihara-chan want to ditch class? How rebellious of you. Kidding!" He dragged me along to class. 

Considering my lunch was far from normal that day, I went about class usually. Kokichi hadnt made any attempt to talk to me, much less acknowledge me. He only sat next to my seat for the next three classes. After that he quickly vanished, leaving me lost. Whyd he take such interest in me today, and why did I let him?

"Hey sidekick! What took you so long?" Kaito and Maki were already waiting for me as I ran up to the front gate. "Were you hanging out with your new friend?" 

"You could...say that." I given them a nervous smile, which Kaito Return with a giant grin. Maki looks away, seemingly uninterested. "Were you guys talking on the groupchat in class? My phone kept going off." 

Maki nodded, pulling out her phone. "I was asking Kaede if we could visit her after-school, but she apparently has a doctors appointment." 

"Oh..." I was disappointed. I really wanted to see her, but thats fine. 

"Lighten up, Shuichi! Im 100% Positive she'll be at school tomorrow! You both can go back to hanging out again. All four of us!" 

"If this is all we're going to do, I'm leaving." 

"Maki, Where are you going?" Kaito reaches for her wrist, to which she quickly dodges. 

"To take care of some children. They've been acting up lately." 

"Can I come? I love kids!" Kaito... 

"Do you want to die?" Her glare was as threatening as usual, I take a step back nervously. I dont want to be caught in the cross fire. Kaito doesn't move at all, only looking away nervously changing the subject. 

"Well, I have to visit my grandparents anyways. I haven't seen them in awhile." 

I guess we all have something to do today, I have to look over the case file I received. "So, then, Ill see you guys tomorrow." 

"Ill meet you at your house!" Kaito gives me a thumbs up before walking off, "We should all go to the Cafe down the street soon!" 

Maki tilts her head at his leaving figure, "Kaito eats sweets?" 

"Ah...im not sure actually." 

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you tomorrow, Saihara." 

"Right, see you tomorrow Maki." She walks off in the opposite direction, leaving me standing at the gate alone. 

I cant stay here all day. I have a case file to look over.  
\----- 

To say that I was relieve to be home would be an understatement. School kept me stressed. What if I made a fool of myself, what if I accidentally did something wrong? What if i get bullied?? What happens if i lose my friends? I already made two of the mistakes today, but it won't happen again. Kaede will be back to school soon, and everything will be fine. 

"Mind that..." the case file. Thats my biggest priority at the moment. Making sure I catch the phantom theif is my number one, so I shouldn't get too sidetracked. 

Why are we catching the phantom theif? They were doing more good then bad, because of them we exposed a lot of illegal trading. I guess the police didn't like when some else did their jobs. 

The casefile was definitely light in my hand, No weight to it at all. Maybe they were afraid of the unknown. They had very little information on said theif. No hieght, Gender, age, or even physical details. I guess I should stop referring to them as he then. 

The case file was bare when I opened it, 2 calling cards fell out, and white paper describing what they knew. Which wasn't much. 

Their last and only 3 guest were written down here. Osamis Labs, They were an Illegal trading group. They were contaminating the water in that neighborhood, causing a stomach virus to spread so they could scam people. They got their virus from a group in America. How they got that, the police have no clue yet. 

They also robbed a pharmacy, no one was harmed. Much less, no one was there. The owner didn't even have a chance to fight back due to the fact that the lights were shut off and it was a quick heist. They reported missing medical supplies and some snacks and magazines. Why would they need this? Do they get injured on their hiest? Are they giving this to people? 

Last but not least, they stole from a theater. 

"Wait, A theater? What did they even steal?" I subconsciously murmur outloud, "What could they possibly need from a theater."

A prop. They stole a holopad. A fake one. Why would they need a holopad from a sifi play? This seemed to be a random one that didn't really connect with the other two. What did the phantom theif have in mind, and what were they planning? It'd be hard to spot them with little evidence of their physical existence. 

"This is going to be a hard case to crack, How am I gonna do this without Kirigiri?" Sighing, I pick up the fallen calling cards. The first one was of the 3rd heist. Its was frankly simple. 

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, in this futuristic world, I need a prop from you! Meet me on stage, in the dead of night, when you turn your back, ill prepare to strike." 

It was pretty simple to decode. Theres only one big theater here, and they were playing a show that day on midnight. Only two cops showed up, but neither of them saw him. 

On the second calling card, which was fairly new, was a new short poem. 

"Im obsessed with the perfect picture, I've searched for one inside and out. Ive found the one that I want, in a pristine white house. There will be an audience for me, and a picture Ill take, unless you catch me, don't be late." 

Pictures? The only camera I remember seeing is...Mahiru Koizumi. The ultimate photographer. Ill ask her details about her camera tomorrow. What does it mean about pristine white manor, does they mean quartz Palance? I heard the place revamped after the murder case that happened there. 

This was all too confusing. An audience? Is there a showing going on soon? Whats so special about her camera? Am I even sure that I'm correct? 

Deep breaths. I pull out my phone, as an attempt to distract myself. I haven't read the chat messages from before. 

Maki-roll: Akamatsu. 

Pianolover: Hi Maki! How are you? 

Maki-roll: I'm fine, are you feeling better? 

Pianolover: Yeah! How's Kaito and shuichi? 

Maki-roll: They're fine. 

Pianolover: thats good, is there something you need? 

Maki-roll: I wanted to know if you're busy this afternoon. 

Luminaryofthestars: Maki are you not paying attention in class? 

Maki-roll: are you not? 

Maki-roll: thought so. 

Pianolover: You guys should finish class first! 

Maki-roll: its fine. Answer the question. 

Pianolover: I have a doctors appointment, To get medication. 

LuminaryOfTheStars: Really? Is it that bad? 

Pianolover: no, its just to prevent me for catching it again after getting sick. 

Maki-roll: What do you have? 

Pianolover: Stomach Virus. 

Maki-roll: oh. 

LuminaryOfTheStars: I believe you'll get better! 

Pianolover: yeah! All I have to do is stay positive! I'll be better in no time! 

LuminaryOfTheStars: Thats the spirit! 

Maki-roll: Saihara is the only one paying attention in class. 

Pianolover: You guys should be paying attention too! Dont worry about me! 

Maki-roll: okay. Goodbye. 

LuminaryOfTheStars: Feel better soon Kaede, I believe in you! 

Kaede: bye you two, have fun in school. 

I smile at the conversation. I guess Maki wanted to visit after school. Too bad we were all busy. I really wanted to see her, it's been about a week since we've all hung out together. I exit the conversation, almost turning off my phone when something catches my eye. 

"My beloved? Whos contact is this?" It was definitely new, since I know for a fact I didn't have this contact previously. 

Shuichi: Hello? Who are you? 

MyBeloved: My Beloved has found me! Whatever shall I do? 

Shuichi: Um... 

MyBeloved: Well that was a lie, I purposely put my contact here. 

Shuichi: Kokichi? 

MyBeloved: Bingo! 

I sigh, before gaining sudden curiosity. 

Shuichi: When did you take my phone? 

MyBeloved: its a secret. 

Shuichi: is that what you were doing in chemistry? 

Mybeloved: Who knows. Its your fault for leaving your phone so vunerable, I couldnt help but take it! It was my calling! 

Shuichi: but, how'd you guess my password? 

. . . 

Mybeloved: I hacked into your phone, using the best hacker in the world. 

Shuichi: was that a lie? 

Mybeloved: youre doubting me? I'm hurt! Saihara-chan doesn't believe me! 

Shuichi: Its not that it's just, you had so little time. How would you contact them. 

Mybeloved: Who says I didnt prepare in advance? What if this was my goal the whole time. 

Shuichi:.... 

Shuichi: you couldve just asked. 

Mybeloved: Now where's the fun in that? 

This was confusing. He stole and returned my phone. Not only that, he put his contact in without knowing my password. 

That was the other thing about Kokichi. He was pretty much an enigma. No one knew much about him. Only that he was a panta loving trickster who thrived off of his own lies. Theres more then him that meets the eyes, but no ones able to get past the walls hes put up. 

Shuichi: Whyd you want my number? 

Mybeloved: well I need a way to contact my beloved Saihara-chan, Especially now that I owe you a favor. 

Shuichi: right... 

Mybeloved: Anyways. I have much more important things to do then talking to you. 

Shuichi: like what? 

Mybeloved: Supreme leader duties of course. What does it concern you? 

Shuichi: oh... 

Mybeloved: I have to go now, Goodnight, Saihara-chan! 

Shuichu: goodnight. 

I dont know what to make of that conversation. Should I be mad he didnt ask me? Shocked that he pulled it off? Concerned that he contacted me? Confused that I contacted him? 

Curious about the walls hes put up. 

"This is far too much. Camera? Pharmacy? Kokichi?" I groan. "I dont get it. Why would the Phantomtheif need a camera? Weren't they just doing good before? Was that on accident? 

Is the phantom theif actually bad?" 

Maybe I'm over analyzing things again. Thats possibly what it was. I needed to clear my head. I could take a walk, yet it already dark outside. It doesn't matter. I can deal with it. 

Grabbing my coat, I quickly slide on my shoes and head out the door. My apartment was about 4 floors up, so waiting in the elevator was the worst part. There were always people in the elevator. Always. I've always been self conscious, so when someone would glance my way, or even brush past me, I would shrivel up in the corner. 

But surprisingly today, there was no one there. I was alone. It felt strange. I was now accustomed to the company, so this felt even worse. 

Maybe going on a walk was bad after all. Discarding these thoughts, I head out the elevator. No time to be depressing now. The outside are was cool, although it was summer. The breeze felt nice, and wasn't too cold for me. 

"Ill just take a walk in the park..." If I could remember where the park was. I don't feel like taking my phone out to look. From what I can remember it's left, hopefully I'm right. There's a small store at the halfway mark, so i pass by it, Ill know I'm going the right way. I think. 

After about 15 minutes walking, I did indeed pass by the small store. I was so entranced in the directions I completely forgot. 

"Ah, well...It would hurt to get something to drink." The store was even colder then the outside, and it was brightly lit. I head down the first Isle, trying to make it to the back. Suprisingly enough, I run into the person in question. 

Mahiru Koizumi. 

"Saihara-kun, is that you?" 

"Ah, hello..." 

"Sorry for being so rude earlier at school...I just think that you should be more aware of your surroundings. We dont want Tsumiki-san getting injured due to her clumsiness." 

"Oh, I understand. I'll be more careful next time." 

"Thats good," 

"Koizumi-san..." 

"Ya-huh?" She was reaching into the freezer, as if looking for something very specific. 

"About your camera, is there any special qualities?" 

"Hm? Why do you want to know?" 

"Its sorta...important.." 

"Well, Recently Kazuichi-Kun added a few gimmicks. The camera can take live photos now and it only responds to my voice and fingerprint." 

"I see....Are you hosting anything anytime soon? Or attending something?" 

"Actually, Hiyoko-chan is preforming 2 nights from now in the quartz palace. There'll be a huge crowd." She closes the door, looking off into the distance questionably. "If you wanted to go, youre out of luck. I heard that all the tickets were sold out." 

That's a problem. 

"Why? Did you need something?" 

"Mahiru, are you taking pictures at the party?" 

"Yeah! Im the official photographer." Bingo. 

"Koizumi-san...I think someone's going to try and steal your camera." 

"What?!" 

"Sorry, I have to tell you this." 

She nods, allowing me to continue. 

"The police have received calling cards pointing to the thieves next heist. Im sure this one points to your camera. Especially since it's upgraded." But what would the theif need with this type of camera? Was there something else shes hiding? How would theif know about her camera? "I dont want your camera to be stolen." 

"Well...if its really that serious, I'll bring you as my plus one?" 

"R-really? But what about the person you were originally going to invite?" 

"Sato? I'm sure she'll understand, I'll ask another one of my classmates to bring her." 

"Huh?" 

"All of my class was invited. So they'll all be attending." 

"I see. What time is the party?" 

"Its at- actually. Here, give me your phone number. I'll send you all the information." 

"O..okay." 

After that, She offered me a wave and quickly left. What a nice conversation. I had originally come here for water, but now I had a new goal in mind. 

I had 2 days to prepare. How would I catch the phantom theif? 

Water in hand, I walk out of the pharmacy. Now that I think of it, wasnt this the one that was robbed? I didn't realize how close this was. 

No. I cane out here to clear my head. Ill go over the case when I get home. 

\------ 

The park had a nice feel to it. Not to bright and not too dark. The park was empty of almost everyone. I recognized maybe 3 of the people, but thats all. I didnt come here to make conversation. 

It felt like walking through a Fantasy land. Like I was in a forest of fireflies. It was magical. Reading a book here wouldn't be too bad. Just sitting on the bench and scrolling through my phone was enough for me. 

"Ah, look! Its the detective I saw the other day!" The voice was familiar, but there's no way they were talking about me. 

"Huh? Oh! I recognize him. He was the one interrogating those kids you work for, right?" Komaeda and Hinata. 

"Huh? Komaeda-kun, you work for Kids? Like Community Service?" The voice was soft, but held authority. I dont recognize it at all. 

"You could say that. I was assisting the kids in creating a true hope." 

A groan. 

"Did you thank him for helping?" A pause. 

"I dont see why I should," Another pause, "I was only here to get Komaeda." 

"I guess I should thank him, Nanami-san..." 

The footsteps approach, stopping right beside my bench. 

"Youre saihara-san, Right?" I look up to see a short girl, Chiaki Nanami, The ultimate Gamer. She held a hand out to me, "Im Chiaki Nanami, Nice to meet-" 

"Its so nice to meet you formally, Saihara-kun!" Komaeda interrupted the petite girl, not giving her a chance to finish. "I was astonished by your skill in trial! Your investigation skills are top notch!" 

He sighed, crossing his arms before looking off. "Its too bad that I didnt get to see it finished. Two hopes fighting off against the despair of losing! How wonderful, Tell me Saihara-kun, How was it? Which one of them did it? Is it who I- Ah!" 

"If you go off on a tangent about hope one more time, I swear I'll- 

"No, no, Its fine. I dont mind." Being honest, I did think it was a bit weird. His ideals didn't really make sense to me, but thats no reason to judge him. "It turns out that Nagisa was the culprits as I expected." 

"I thought so too! I figure that Ms. Towa had manipulated him into doing it for her! So I confronted her about it!" 

"You....what?" 

"I knew long before your interrogation who did it, Im happy you figured out! Your hope truly was stronger in the end!" 

"Ah, I dont really get what you mean..." 

"Hm...well thats disappointing..." 

"I doubt anyone could really get what you meant." Hajime spoke up. 

"Its because my vocabulary is so poor, he wouldn't be able to understand trash like me," 

"Komaeda-Kun, Youre not trash..." She yawned. 

"Thank you, Nanami-san, but I'll have to refute that." 

"I dont think your vocabulary is poor at all, Komaeda-san, Its actually very wide in range.." I interject. 

"But-" 

"And I dont think youre trash either, I will admit that I dont understand your Ideologies, but that doesn't make you less then anyone else." 

"I dont deserve such praise from an ultimate, honestly," He put his hands up defense, "Im only here to watch your hopes grow. So please, dont compliment someone like me." 

"I think we've spent enough of Saihara-kuns time." The ultimate gamer looked back towards me, "Thank you for talking to us today, Youre really kind." 

"Its no problem..." 

"Komaeda, stop making that face." Nagito had a twisted smile on his face. For what reason, i don't know. It reminded me a bit of Ouma. 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" He snapped out of his dazed state and looked towards me aswell. "Thank you for your performance the other day, and for talking to someone like me, I truly admire you, Saihara-kun." 

"Thank you...?" 

"Thanks for talking to them, Im Hajime Hinata." He nods at me, "I guess they'll see you around sometime." 

I nod, "yeah." 

The trio walk off, Nagito going back on his rant about hope. They were a peculiar trio to say the least. I pull out my phone, promptly glancing at the time. 

"Huh, Its 8:49 already?" The time passed by quicker then I thought it would. When I left the house, it was just hitting 5:30. To think I've been out for more then 2 hours is shocking. 

"Saihara-chan? Is that you?" 

"Huh?" I turn around the be face to face once again with the ultimate leader. "Ouma-kun? Didnt you say you were busy?" 

"Did I? That was a lie. I just wanted to stop talking to Saihara-chan." 

". . ." I tilt my head at him. Regardless of whether or not that was lie, I didnt expect to run into at the park. Or at all. "Do you live nearby here?" 

"Huh? You want to know my address? How lewd." 

"W-what?!" 

"That was a lie. I guess you could say I love around here." He puts his hands behind his head, flashing a grin at me, "Why is saihara-chan here? Were you looking for me?" 

"No, I came to take a walk." 

"Youre just as plain as Shirogane-chan. Only to take a walk?" 

"I wanted to clear my head." 

"Hm? What were you thinking about?" 

I couldnt tell him that I was thinking about the phantom theif case. It was definitely classified. 

"Work." He gasped, a sudden shine coming into his arms. He sat down beside me on the bench, leaning in. 

"You got assigned a new case? I want to hear about it!" 

"Huh? You're interested in my work?" 

"I admire detectives, I think the work they do is admirable." 

"Well...I cant tell you.." 

"Huh? How boring!" 

"Its classified." 

"Well you were always one of the good ones weren't you." I cant help but laugh nervously at that. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"Hmm, I came out here to kidnap an unsuspecting person." He stands up, smiling down at me. "But I've changed my mind, Youve been seen by three witnesses." 

"Oh, okay..." 

.... 

"What?!" He starts the laugh, Evil or Fun, i have no idea. "You were going to kidnap me?! How?" 

"If I told you, then I'd get caught, right?" 

"Right...was that a lie?" 

"Who cares?" 

"Ouma-kun...you..." 

"Well ..While we're out here, Lets start our second game." He holds his hand out, "Afterall, You only have 3 more until I take your life."


	5. Chapter ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writers block...so...

"So, can you walk properly now?" Nod. 

"Can you try and walk for us today?" nod. 

"We want to see you walk here and back, the strain on your legs the other day was impressive, but now you have to face the repercussions." Nod. 

"Ouma-kun, We need for you to work with us. If you dont do this today, you'll have to sit in a wheelchair for the next few weeks." 

. . . 

"Im sure you don't want that right, from what we could tell in the games you like to run around particularly a lot." 

. . . 

"You want run around Gonta again, right?" 

. . . 

"Dont you want to play with Shuichi again, im sure you had fun doing it as the phantom theif." 

. . .My legs hurt. 

But I'm still going to do this. 

I have to do this. 

Why? Why do I have to do this? 

Everything I've known was a lie. 

Everything. 

I was the embodiment of a lie. 

We all were.

"Good Job, Ouma-kun! You already made it halfway through! Keep walking a bit more, and we'll allow you to rest for the day!" 

There was no point, right? 

I could pretend this was fun aswell, that I had a reason to keep going. 

I could lie to myself. It worked then. 

"Ouma-kun?" 

Just like then. This is a game. 

Who could get better the fastest. 

Who could be the smartest. 

Obviously me, because im a leader. I have to do my best, because im passionate with everything. 

"You look quite pale, you can stop if you want. Dont push yourself too hard, youre still facing the backlash of your-" 

All I have to do is try my hardest in the game. 

All I have to do is get better. 

All I have to do, is lie.  
\---- 

"Gonta does not quite understand. You saying that all the murders and deaths not happen?" 

"Mhm, weren't you listening when they explain that us a few days ago?" 

"Y-yes! But Gonta could not follow, how could gonta not exist if Gonta is right here?" 

"Fucking shit for brains, dont you get it? Everything we know is fake!" Miu lashed out, taking Gonta by surprise. He didnt seem to really understand he was being insulted. "Everything you know about yourself isn't true, even the little shit over there could understand that." 

Breathing out a sigh, I cast a wary glance at gonta. This felt like a normal interaction, but it was still mildly tense. Kiibo was missing from the group and everyone was mildly aware that everyone here could commit manslaughter. 

It was dangerous, but Its possible that it won't happen again. Not after this experience. We weren't allowed out of the hospital, much less outside in general. We were a popular season, the fans apparently adored us. They wanted to see us get free. 

They wanted to see us. To talk to us, hold us, grab us, hug us. Then the other side...they wanted to do much worse. Things I dont condone at all. Worrying too much over it would give me a headache, but being cautious was my forte. Recklessness came second place. 

"So Gonta wasn't raised in the forest with pack of wolves?" 

"No!" 

"And gonta...doesn't have bug friends?" 

"Hell no!" 

"Should gonta be wearing glasses?" 

"For all we know, no! Everything we know is fake!" She pointed at him, "if you're too dumb to get that, you should go back in the simulation!" 

"Oh will you cut the shit already, Let him process it at his own time or youll just confuse him even more." Countering her was simple, she was frankly annoying, "If even a trashy skank like you can't figure that out, then you deserve to go back in the simulation." 

"S-skank?!" 

"Ouma-kun! Dont bully Iruma-chan!" 

"Hm?" I turn around to see the other group of the V3 'cast.' Of course I got confronted by their moral compass. "Akamatsu-san, I did nothing wrong, all I did was put the whore in her place." 

"W-whore?" 

"Ouma, this is why people don't like you, youre an asshole. Maybe if you took the time to be nicer to everyone, they'd trust you." The second moral compass. The astronaut. 

"Right. Trust. Where did trusting lead you saihara-chan?" 

"Ouma, that was uncalled for! Leave my sidekick out of this!" 

I cant help but roll my eyes, even after watching what happened, he was still overly positive. None of them had a depressive attitude. They were obviously happy to be alive but what about the fact they're the embodiment of lies aswell? 

"Huh? I didnt bring him into this, I just mentioned him is all." 

"S-still! That was mean, Ouma-kun!" 

"How so?" 

"Well, it's obvious!" 

"Whats obvious to you may be different then whats obvious to me. For all you know your sense of obviousness is wrong." 

"H-huh?" 

"Who says you're allowed to say whats obvious or not, and who gives them permission to decide that?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Huh, see. Obvious, 明らか, Évident, Offensichtlich, Obvio, Açık, Φανερός-" 

"Nevermind..." she put a hand to her head, obviously annoyed by my antics. "Lets go guys." 

Akumatusu, Momota, Harukawa, and Amami started to walk off. The detective lingered. Not shying away when we made eye contact. At this point, I couldnt predict what he was thinking. Was he analyzing me? The conversation? What was he doing? 

Soon enough he walked off aswell, still not speaking to me. This was unpleasant, the idiot inventor probably thinks she has the upper hand in this conversation because she was defended. 

"You see that, ya piece of shit? Suck on it!" 

"No one would like a filthy whore like you, its only pity because you're pathetic." 

"F-filthy whore?" 

"Gonta doesn't think Iruma-san is Filthy! Just moderately dirty!" I could feel a burning sensation in my stomach. 

"Im bored. Im going to go back to my room." 

"But didnt we all come here to eat?" 

"I never said I came here to eat." I feel sick. "Im going back to my room." 

"You- Are you already small enough, you dumb fuck? Just sit down and eat." The thought of eating makes me feel sick, I feel cold. 

"Arent you fat enough, You hungry pig. You could feed a family of 5 for 10 days." 

"E-eh!" Why was she always getting so flustered. What a masochist, getting horny at insults. 

I stand up, starting to make my way out the cafeteria. Walking was still a moderate struggle. Considering I was already weak and the shock of death. They were surprised I could walk. 

My throat started to burn and a cold sweat ran down my face, yet I felt as hot as could be. I didnt want to stop walking to my room, but I felt so damn tired. I want to rest. 

I want to stop... I want- 

"Huh?" I hadnt realized I was sinking to my knees until someone pulled me up. 

"Thank you, Gonta-kun..." 

"Anything to help!" So gonta was the one pulling me up, so the other voice belongs to... 

"Saihara-chan?" 

"Hm?" 

"I didnt know we were playing tag." 

"W-what?" 

"How'd you know Gonta was it?" He stared at me momentarily before answering. 

"Well, when you walked out, you were super pale and you were struggling to walk. Your legs were shaking." He put his finger up to his chin, a distant look in his eyes, "I told the others I wouldn't be joining them for lunch, and suggested inviting Iruma to talk. Since I'd be taking Gonta to go check on you." 

Oh, is that why he lingered? Did he notice my dread? I want to sleep, yet this dreadful feeling in my stomach was not going away. 

"Lets get you back to your room," His voice was shaky, i wonder why. "Follow me, Gonta." 

Leading Gonta ahead, we quickly made it to my room. Gonta was surprisingly a calm walker, there were no bumps in his walk. After putting me on my bed, Gonta had suggested helping, only to realize he didnt know much about medicine. The detective reassured him before sending him back off to lunch. Leaving just the two of us. 

"Ouma-kun..I didnt want to say this in front of Gonta, but...you have a bug, don't you?" 

"Huh?" 

"A virus..." he started to reach his hand out to me, before pausing momentarily. "May I?" 

Was he checking my temperature? Probably. I nod. His hands felt cool on my head, I could feel the unknown tension i had built up release. His hand felt nice upon my head, I didnt want him to move it. 

"Ouma-kun, Your burning up! I need to tell the nurse!" 

"I cant believe Saihara-chan fell for my prank," why was I doing this, I had no time to be sick. "I only did this because I wanted Saihara-chan's attention, im not actually sick." 

"B-but your fever-" 

"Dont you know the classic trick?" He paused before shaking his head. 

"Even if you are telling the truth, I can't take the risk. Especially if your life is on the line." 

"Classic Saihara-chan, seeing straight through my lies. Well. Not all of it was a lie." He simply looked at me, before pressing the nurse button on my hospital bed. I didnt feel like staying awake anymore. I felt hazy. 

"Ouma-kun, I dont understand why you lie so much...but.." 

But?

....I could try and guess what he said, but Only he will truly know. I was too tired to think about it anyways. I'll sleep...just this once.


	6. Chapter ? And Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi heads to the dining hall to hear a certain someone apologize.
> 
> In the second part, Shuichi helps kokichi find kirumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its progressing so slow. Bare with me, sorry. Ill be giving longer chapters soon.

I could barely hear it. 

I could barely hear anything at all in this pitch-black. 

But there it was. 

That faint sound. 

That sound of despair. 

Of sobbing. 

I felt fatigued. Very, Fatigued. 

Right. I'm sick. Why would someone be next to me if I was sick? 

Wouldn't the doctors quarantine me? Well, maybe gonta would try and get through them, but I doubt he would. 

Hes too gentlemanly. 

Then who else? 

How did I even get to my room? 

Gonta brought me. But why? Why would he bring me? How would he know without- 

Shuichi. Shuichi is the one who accompanied me to my room. He knew about my illness. 

Was he the one sitting next to me? Why would he stay? He has no need to. It can't be anyone close to me. Like dice. They don't exist either. 

Then it could only be shuichi? Who else would cry over me? Rantaro? But we never got close enough, after all ...he didnt trust anyone. Kiibo can't cry...he doesn't even exist anymore. Why would anyone cry over me? 

Unless he wasnt? Why was he crying? 

Would taking a small peak be bad? 

"Kokichi." Shit. "I cant tell youre awake...you shifted when you woke up." 

I crack an eye open, he looked blurry at first. My eyes soon came to focus. He looked disheveled. Under his eyes were slightly red, he had tears in his eyes. He wasn't trying to hide the fact he was crying at all. 

"Morning Shumai, How long was I out?" 

"3 hours." Thats not that long. Was it really necessary for him to stay with me? Weren't they all about to eat? "Well, now that I know you're fine, i-" 

"Why did you stay?" 

"Hm?" 

"Dont you have better things to do? Like solving crimes- oh wait!" 

". . ." He just sighs before heading out. "Im glad you're better. Have a nice night." 

Why did he seem....disappointed? 

\----

We were all gathered in this cafeteria again. Yet the absence of all the doctors and nurses wasnt enough to clear the tension. It was obvious that 4 people were in a depressive mood. The survivors of Trial 6 and the mastermind. 

It was the mastermind herself who called us all here. We were all already seated. We were all actually sitting together for once. Unlike how separated we usually are. To say I didnt feel weird sitting between Gonta, Miu, And shuichi would be a lie. 

But that is my forte after all. 

"So...the reason I called you all here..." she looked away nervously, Kaede stood up and reassured her. I wonder what they've been up to since this has all begun. "Is to sincerely apologize to all of you. I treated your lives as merely fictional play things, Just for the views, even if you all got severely hurt in the process." 

Well, She was a good liar in the games. Yet its pretty obvious she wasn't faking her tears. "I didnt want to live in a world without danganronpa! I didnt want to live in a world without junko! Yet after seeing how you all reacted to being alive...and how much your lives mean to each other...I can tell I was wrong for just treating you like a lie. Youre still living breathing people, even if its fictional... 

I'm sorry."

"Well, im not one to hold a grudge." Ryoma spoke up first, surprisingly enough, pulling his beanie over his head. "As long as you learned your lesson, you've done well." 

"I do agree. I am glad that we're not dead, and that I dont have a duty to run the country as shown in the game." Kirumi put her finger up to her chin. "Though I do wish I had a better grasp on the situation." 

Amami is next, he shrugs quietly before speaking up. "It sucks that I dont know anything either. Especially since I don't remember anything at all. But I'm happy to be out of the games, I can't speak for everyone." 

"Ah well, I cant say I'm too happy about being framed for murder...But I'm happy I didnt kill anyone! Im happy that no one's actually dead and that we were able to inspire each other." The pianist smiles, "as long as it doesn't happen again, ill be happy to keep believing in you as my friend!" 

Tenko pauses before continuing, "im not happy about what you did. And I dont know if I can forgive you. But life is about being strong! So I wont let these negative feelings hold me down. As long as we're alive, then I do truly believe I can start to believe in you and become friends." 

"Hm, well this is truly interesting. I have no reason to be mad about the ugly parts of Tsumugis personality!" Korekiyo chuckled, "after all, I only have myself to blame for my death." 

". . ." Angie was silent, before breaking out in a smile, "Even if Atua does exist to everyone else. He exists to me! And he's telling me that I shouldn't be so hateful towards you. After all, Atua loves everyone, so I do too." 

"You guys seriously forgive this bitch?! She put us all in a killing game and-" 

"We all signed up for this ourself. We wanted this." Rantaro cut in, "Its not Tsumugis fault we participated." 

". . .w-well...if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have died." 

"You got yourself killed, if I recall correctly." Kirumi added. 

"Well, i-if kokichi hadn-" 

"If I hadnt stopped you, everyone would've died, you'd dumb whore." 

"D-dumb whore?" 

"Kokichi...Calm down." His voice was barely a whisper. He didnt even look at me when he said it. 

"Well. I'm not obligated to forgive her but..." she plays with her hair, what a horndog. "Everyone else is, so I guess I will too." 

"Gonta dont think what Tsumugi did was right...Gonta did not enjoy watching his friends die." He paused, before smiling at her. "But it'd be ungentlemanly of gonta if he didn't give her a second chance! Gonta believes in tsumugi!" 

"I believe in her too!" The astronaut stands up, "Everyone can change! Everyone can make the impossible possible! So all we have to do is believe she'll be better!" 

Everyone who already spoke nodded their head in agreement. I guess its my turn. 

"Im not forgiving her." 

"What?" Miu turns around, "how come I had to-" 

"You didn't. So keep your smelly ass breath to yourself." I sigh, leaning back. "I still don't condone killing. I absolutely hate it. I also hate cheaters. And apparently the game was rigged! If the whole game was invalidated from the beginning, i think Tsumugis full of shit." 

"I agree with that." Huh? "I refuse to accept Tsumugis apology." 

"This is already expected of me, I suppose." The assassin stands up, "but I dont forgive her her either." 

"I also can't forgive her. I've had enough of Tsumugi!" The Magician stands up, tears in her eyes. "She has no right to call us her friends!" 

"Shuichi...Maki...Himiko..." Kaedes smile quickly fell as she looked at her friends with concern. "Shes trying to change...can you at least try and forgive her?" 

"No. I wont." Maki looks away, crossing her arms, "If she had succeeded. Me and Kiibo wouldve been in another killing game." 

"Me and Shuichi wouldve had to watch it..." Himiko stomps her foot, scaring the two friends beside her, "We wouldve had to watch them die again!" 

"Im not obligated to forgive Tsumugi at all. For all we know. If we hadn't done this, you wouldn't have woken up." Saihara glares at Tsumugi, "She was more concerned about danganranpa then us up to her very last moments." 

"But, Sidekick, she-" 

"No. I refuse to acknowledge your claims. If I don't want to forgive her, I dont have to!" He starts to head towards the door. 

"Shuichi, I-" he cuts off the cosplayet before she can even start. 

"I dont give a damn! We used our lives to prove you wrong, and go against your statement. Im not going to start believing your bullshit now." 

Soon enough, maki and Himiko join him at the door. 

"Just seeing Tsumugi acting like that pisses me off." The assassin glares at her, "It feels like I'm in the palm of her hand again. I'm allowed to act on my feelings. I'm allowed to trust my feelings. So I'm allowed to hate her." 

"Its my choice to hate Tsumugi, Im choosing this on my own!" Himiko wipes her tears, "Ive had enough. I just want this to stop." 

"I dont want to live in a lie anymore. By forgiving Tsumugi, I'd be living in that lie again." He clenches his fist. Looking at everyone. His eyes lingering on mine, just momentarily. "You all can do what you want. I..." 

He pauses, then head out the door. The other two following suit. We all sat there in silence. Tsumugi had finally broken down into tears. Kaede and Kaitos shocked expressions were expected. They hadn't expected to see their friends respond like that. Tenko was probably in shock too. Miu...for once looked to be in deep thought. 

"Well, im going to head out too." I had no reason to be here any longer anyways. 

"What, why?" 

"I already told you I wasn't going to forgive someone like her." I grin, "I hate her." 

"Kokichi, if you hadn't made that statement in the first place, then-" 

"Then what? If you already couldn't tell, those three have a huge grudge against ms. Cosplayer over there. It has nothing to do with me." 

"They might have stayed silent!" Kaito spoke up, "I dont think they intended to make her cry..." 

"Hm? Shouldnt you also understand? She's the one who gave you the virus." 

"..what?" 

"Did you assume you had thd virus before you went into the game? Are you an idiot?" I point at him accusingly, how stupid can he be? "She wrote your character, she gave you that virus! She gave Maki her feelings for you, She gave the plotline between shuichi and Kaede. All our suffering in her fault!" 

". . ." 

"So I have no reason to forgive her," I head towards the door, "And youre all idiots for doing so." 

As I head down the hallway, I can hear hushed whispering. Probably the other three. It wouldn't hurt to listen. 

"Have you guys realized it?" Shuichi. 

"Realized what?" 

"Somethings wrong." From the tone of his voice, I could tell it was urgent. 

"Nyeh? What is it?" 

".... in a...." 

"What?!" 

"Shhhhh!" 

"Sorry..." 

"I noticed it when......was....Junko." 

"Whats that....do with....?" 

"Yeah....I.....it?" 

"Im saying......still...Si.... at." he pauses. "....haven't..... p." 

"....Are you sure you're not wrong." 

"Shuichi...isn't this enough? I'm tired." 

"Yeah...I know..." another pause, "but if.....then." 

"I understand. Ill try and support you the heat I can." 

"Nyeh...same here." 

"Lets end Danganronpa...once and for all."

...What?

I cant tell what they're planning. 

This may turn out bad.  
\------

Shuichis Pov Chapter 4

"Really?" 

"No, that was lie." He pulled his hand back before I could take it. "I just happened to see you, so I came to bother you." 

"Huh?" 

"But I'm already soooooo bored, and I have better things to do then talk to a boring detective such as yourself." 

"Kokichi, that was uncalled for." 

"Hm? What do you mean?" 

"Nevermind..." 

"Have you seen mom around?" 

"...mom?" 

"Yeah!" 

"I assume youre talking about Tojo-san, right?" 

"Who else would I be talking about?" Your...real mom? Well, I cant just assume he lives with his parents when I don't even live with mine. "Didnt I tell you? I killed my parents to become the leader of my organization!" 

"What?!" 

"That was a lie, I only killed my older brother." He looked around, seemingly disinterested in the conversation at hand, "Its only natural if I wanted to run an secret organization with over 10,000 members!" 

"I cant believe that, I've never heard of an organization so big. Theres no way its under the radar." His statement about killing his brother was probably a lie. He didnt seem capable of murdering someone. 

"Saihara-chan, what do you not get about it being a secret?" He pouts, surprisingly enough. "Ah well, I guess its not such a secret anymore." 

"I have no reason to tell anyone." 

"I have no reason to be sure. I was lying about killing you before." He raises his finger towards me, aiming for my heart. "But I'm definitely going to kill you now." 

"What? Kokichi, you cant-" 

"Oh but I can, its the least I can do to keep my organization a secret." He grins, my knees feel weak. His stance felt different. I wasnt so sure he was going to kill before, but now I am. Getting mixed up with Kokichi was a bad idea. I cant die here. "Dont look so grim Saihara-chan, Ill give you 4 chances to save yourself." 

He pulls back, crossing his arms. "If you really don't want to lose your life. I suggest you make sure to win at least once." 

"..you" The words caught in my throat. I know kokichi is a liar. And is probably lying about this too, but it felt so real. Have i ever seen Kokichis parents? His brother? I could never be sure if he was telling the truth without knowing. 

Do I want to know? 

"Anyways-!" He pulled me up to my feet, my legs were still shaking. "If youre not doing anything here, help me find mom!" 

"You didn't request for Tojo-san to meet you here?" 

"I did! But she was being a big meanie! Help me find her, Saihara-chan!" 

"Okay, okay.." why was i going along with this? I had no reason to be scared of him, but I could already feel the fear well up inside me. Like instinct....was he really so harmless? 

His appearance was more childlike. He seemed approachable. That was expected of the ultimate leader. Is that why I let him drag me to and fro? Is that why I'm following him blindly? 

"Hm? Thats not right."  
"Huh?" 

"Im pretty sure we were suppose to meet up here," he lets go of my hand, which i only realized he was holding until he lets go. He starts to pout, "I cant believe mom ditched me!" 

"Why did you need her?" 

"I had a request." 

"A request?" 

"Its a secret." 

"Why didnt...you ask her at school?" 

"Cause its a secret, duh, Saihara-chan." 

"Why not text her?" 

"Mom said I shouldn't text her because she'd only get back to me in 4 business days." 

"4?!" 

"Mhm, shes always so busy. Cant even make time for he kids." 

"Kids-" 

"Anyways, this sucks! How dare she stands me up!" 

"Kokichi..." 

"Yes?" 

"I...uh, just realized but...Did you tell Kirumi specifically which park you wanted to meet up at?" 

". . ." 

". . ." 

". . ." 

". . ." 

"Is that a-" 

"Yeah, its a no." 

"You didn't tell her?" 

"Eh, I guess it slipped my mind." 

"Kokichi!" 

"What? I couldnt help it! I was in a rush!" 

"A rush to do what?" 

"Buy panta." 

". . ." 

"Aweee, Dont look so disappointed, my beloved!" He puts his hands behind his head, giving me a laid back grin. "After all, all that was a lie of course." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, some of it." 

"Which parts...?" He just laughs at me, seemingly enjoying toying with my feelings. Before I can ask another question, the woman in question appears. A call expression on her face. 

"Afternoon, Kokichi, Shuichi." 

"Mom!!!" He seemed more chipper. Bouncing around like a little kid. "I thought you were going to stand me up!" 

"Afternoon, Kirumi." She sighs, my guess is that she didn't want to be hear. But I doubt she'd turn down a request from us, we were her friends after all. Though, that wasn't important. Why did kokichi need her? Maybe I should just watch from afar. 

"Hmm, I dont want shuichi hearing our private conversation. It would ruin the fact that I called you out here mom!" 

"Please, dont call me mom." 

"Sorry, mom, anyways~" he turns to me, a smug grin on his face. "Bye Saihara-chan! You should take this chance to defeat me. Or flee the country." 

Was he...really serious? Most likely not. Its not like I could leave anyways. I had a job to do. "Ouma-kun...what are you talking about with kirumi?" 

"Hmmm? Saihara-chan is interested? I guess I could tell you...but.." 

"But?" 

"I cant trust you to keep a secret, so I'm not going to tell you!" That was expected, I sigh and readjust my coat. I have no reason to be out here. Besides. I have a case to solve. "Giving so soon? How boring." 

"Im not giving up, I've just decided to do something more interesting." 

"Like what?" His interest was easy to pique one you learned it. I give him a small smile before turing around and heading off. 

"Sorry Kokichi. It's private."


	7. I feel like it's sinking,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi decided to exist in the hospital by interacting with a few people, and stopping arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future chapter. BTW, chapters get names now, so ill establish what tense its in at the beginning. 
> 
> I meant for it to be longer, but holidays and finals kept me busy. Sorry.

Waiting for the nurses to scold me for locking my door was one thing, but staying up past their requires times was another. Ever since I heard the conversation, I had been brainstorming. I was...stressed, but back in my element. Planning , working things out, putting two and two together, trying to understand what's going on. Shuichi knew something I didn't. Something they didn't. 

It had nothing to do with the survivors yet, right? So then it just had to have been him being observant. I had written down a multitude of things, that wouldn't change the fact none of it was right. 

I dont know why, but I just knew I was wrong. Why did I know? I didnt understand. I'm trying to understand. I was writing an equation in my head, and knew none of the variables. It was a hopeless answer. I couldnt do anything without evidence, proof, or clues. I could confront maki. 

That'd be a lost cause. Himiko didn't seem like she'd fess up either, not after what she's been through. I could confront Saihara himself but.. 

He most likely wouldn't give in. 

How to get the information I want. I could snoop around his room, but I doubt he's written anything down. No one is dumb enough to put a target on their back. Coaxing it out of him might not work either. We're not friends, much less mutual. We're just classmates at this point. 

"Haaa, The doctor is going to be mad if I don't take these pills soon!" 

"What the fuck?" I hadnt even noticed the door clicked open until Miu walked through, arms crossed. "Take your fucking medicine, Dumbass." 

"And who are you to tell me what to do, whore." 

"W-whore?!" 

"Why are you in here?" 

"Doctor sent me," What? Why didnt they come themself? "They managed to boot up kiibos original personality, and part of his memories." 

"What?" 

"He won't remember anything that happened after his personality was reset, but they're uploading the trial into his head." 

"...and why are you telling me this?" 

"B-because-! Because you've been asking about him for days now! Dont think people didn't notice, we can see straight through you now, you lying peice of shit!" 

"Honestly, Miu, are you still this fucking dumb?" I can already feel myself rolling my eyes at her, "I was asking why you came and told me, anyone could've come you idiot." 

"H-huh? W-well." She was twirling her hair in her hand. A habit of her that probably will never go away. "T-they asked me to r-rebuild his body. I was on the way over there a-and I happened to see y-your door." 

"Hm?" 

"So since I'm so fucking nice, I decided to stop by and tell you!" Do her emotions ever sit for one second? I know I'm all over the place but geez. To say I wasn't curious would be a lie, I might as well poke and prod while she's here. 

"Geez, With how slow you are, I doubt kiibo will even be back with us in a month," 

"What the fuck did you just say?! Are you calling me slow?!" 

"Am i~?" I fake my laugh. I may dislike her, but she made the day more interesting. So it was nice to have her around. 

"Ill prove you wrong, you dumb abortion, it'll only take me a week!" 

"A week? Man, you must have lost your touch and ultimate." 

"You-" 

"The slut i knew couldve built his whole body overnight, and implemented the chip by the next day." 

"S-slut?!" 

"Too bad you're just a idiot only good enough to be sold to a whore house." 

"You-! You little shit! I'll have him completely finished by breakfast!" 

"Wow?! Really?! Youre sooooooo cool! Does the chip your implementing remember everything about the last trials and outside world?" 

"Well duh? What kind of chip would it be if it didnt?" 

"Kiibo will be back by tomorrow?" 

"With my genius, he'll be back before you can wake up!" Her hands fly to her hips, a bubbly laugh emerges from her, "Better fucking thank me, My hot bod, and My fucking genius!" 

"Hm, No thanks. Id rather not thank a slow bitch." 

"W-what?" 

"It was a lie, thank you!" I might aswell be nice to her to an extent. She could be of value to me later. She gave me a smile, a genuine one. I guess she wasn't all too bad. 

"See ya later, shit for brains!" She bursts out laughing, opening and slaming the door shut. All of this was going to give me a headache. 

Since I can't find new information, I might aswell brainstorm with gonta if he isn't busy.  
\-------- 

"Physical therapy?" 

"Mhm, Mr. Gokuhara need physical therapy since he was also in the simulation so long." 

"But he was walking just fine!" 

"Doctors orders, hes not allowed to any heavy lifting. He even passed out yesterday." 

Heavy lifting? 

Gonta carried me the other day.... is it my fault? I hadnt intended to cause anyone trouble this time. 

There was no need, and yet I ended up doing it anyways be having a stupid fever. If only I hadn't been so idiotic. 

"And? Take me to him." 

"We can't. That floor is private." 

"Private?" 

"You should know, only one patient allowed at physical therapy." They're lying. I dont know what about, but they are. Its painfully clear they have this rehearsed. 

"Fine~ I guess it can't be helped." I pivot my foot, and immediately walk off. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking shit. I've made a mistake. Miu is missing, and so is gonta. I cant talk to tsumugi, Shuichi, maki, or himiko about this. Which means I have no source of information....unless. How smart is amami-san? He apparently survived the last killing game, and was hellbent on stopping the one we were in. So just how smart is he? 

Hes definitely not on Saihara-chans level, especially not after what he went through. Amami-kun barely remembers anything, so how would he be able to help? If anything he has more wisdom then knowledge. 

Piano freak and me...weren't on the best terms. I know she's annoyed by my antics, but I'm not changing the way I act any time soon. Besides, once she puts two and two together, she'll be quick to do something about it. She's resourceful, a quick thinker, but she has no impulse control. 

I round the corner, another split hallway. Why was this place so similar to a maze? White halls, white tiles, white ceilings, white doors, the absence of windows. It was more like we were being locked inside then protected. I hated it. 

Was I insane as I felt? Planning? Trying to find a way out? Judging? Isolating? Just like then? Was the killing game really the only thing I know? 

"No...no its not the only thing." I cant even tell when I'm telling the truth anymore. Every single lie I tell will eventually become the truth...right? Every single... 

"Ouma?" 

"Hmmm? Is that my beloved Amami-chan I hear?" 

He chuckles softly, he always had that annoying carefree smile on his face. God I hated it. I hated how laid back he was. I hated how he was oblivious to what we were put through. I hate him. 

I hate everything he is. 

A lie. 

"Hows my favorite Ultimate doing!" A chipper voice, a chipper mind. 

"Nothing much, but wandering the halls." 

"Really? Whyd you come here, hm?" 

"Like I said, I was wandering the halls." 

"But your room is no where near here amami-kun!" He hesitates before responding. I wonder what he was thinking about. 

"I uh...didn't want to be over there." 

"Why not?" 

"Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, Maki, and Tsumugi Live in the same hall." Oh. I can see why that'd go wrong. 

"I bet they're not even doing anything, amami-kun. Keep stressing over everything and youre going to get gray hairs!" He laughs, Well, I was lying after all. Its not like he knew. I cant believe I'm missing the lovers quarrel. "Im going to go over there." 

"Huh?" 

"I love a good fight!" 

"So...youre not actually going?" 

"Who knows?" He may be smart, But he has no info to share. It'd be better to be right in the middle of the action. I leave him to wander once again. He walks past me. I cant shake the unsettling feeling I get from him. 

White tiles, White halls, white doors. 

Blue hair, Blonde hair, Brown hair, purple. 

It was loud in this hall way. Considering only 2 people were speaking, and not to each other. This was a one sided argument, considering only two people were fighting. 

"Shuichi, Stop being so rude, Just listen please! I know you're not like this, I'm mad too but she also has the right to start again!" Kaede. 

"Stop trying to convince us. Especially him. You weren't there to see what happened." 

"Maki! Thats still unfair, She can change, you did-" 

"This, is different. I wasnt originally an assassin, much less an ultimate." Ive never heard her use that tone with Kaito. It was soft, but still had a bite to it. "She had a choice in the matter to change, and to her last breath, she was a perfect recreation of junko enoshima." 

"Shuichi, Maki, Shes changed since-" 

"You dont know that." Shuichi has been silent throughout the whole argument, Maki being the main one talking. "She hasn't proven anything, and apologizing for all my trauma isn't going to cut it." 

"Im sorry...really, I am sorry," Tsumugi finally starts pleading to them, I doubt they'd listen. "I chose to be the mastermind...I know I did. I know that I hurt you all, and I chose to. I'm choosing now to reflect upon my actions...im so sorry." 

"See! You made her cry again!" Maki only tilts her head in response. I cant see the face shuichi is making, his back is towards me."Maki, Shuichi, say something!" 

"You two..." 

"You dont have to forgive me...but please...listen to my apology ..please." 

"Guys...Cant you even try to forgive her, she didnt mean-" 

"Why should I?" There it was. He was bound to snap back eventually. Since they we all pushing his buttons. It was weird to hear his voice this cold. "Shes deceptive, manipulative. You want me to forgive her?" 

Kaede hesitates, so Kaito responds first. 

"Well of course! I believe that she can better person. If you believe in people, they can become better!" 

"Yeah, not only that, with friends to help her, she can grow as a person!" 

He sighs. Why did his voice sound so hollow...so empty? His footsteps were easy to be heard as he walked farther away from my spot around the wall. 

"Do you know what I believe?" I have to interfere. 

"What?" Kaedes voice was full of confusion, she didn't know what was about to happen. 

"Shuichi..." Maki knew. 

"I believe-" 

I grab onto his arm, the shock was probably evident on his face. I couldnt spend time over analyzing, I had to pacify the situation. 

"I believe that this conversation is sooooooo boring!" Putting a mask on was harder then it seemed. Especially since I wanted to let shuichi slap Tsumugi right then and there. But I knew he wasn't in his right mind, it would be unfair knowing this and letting him ruin himself. "You guys are obviously getting nowhere!" 

"W-wait...Kokichi?" His arm was still stiff, but if could hear the emotion flood back into his voice. 

"Man, I came down this hallway to get peace and quiet. You guys argue to much." 

"Its none of your-" 

"Hush up pigtails," I grin, But I honestly had to take her side in the argument. It was incredibly unfair for them to try and force us to like her. "Truth be told - for once- Kaede and Kaito are in the wrong again! Who wouldve thought?" 

Kaede rolls her eyes, and tries to take a step towards shuichi. "Shuichi, I-" 

"Akamatsu-san is sooooo mean! I wasnt even finished talking!" She stammered back, a confused look on her face. "What i said about having a peaceful walk was a lie." 

She murmurs a small of course it was. I dont think tsumugi has gathered hold on what just happened because the fear was still evident on her face. Maki was still pretty pissed, oh well. Kaito had finally registered that I was actually here and agreeing with shuichi and maki. 

"I came here to have an important super top secret meeting with Saihara-chan!" 

"H-huh?" 

"What?" 

". . ." 

"Pardon?" 

Ha. I guess they thought it was a silly reason to interrupt their argument. It was, I had just came up with it. I needed to think of reasons, and quick. 

"Why?" Of course kaede was the the first to ask. 

"Its top secret, do you not get what that means?" 

"But...we were kinda having an important argument kokichi..." Kaito pops in next, scratching his head nervously. 

"And this meeting is super important, so it outclassed yours." 

"But...why now?" Maki didnt really seem to care, just more curious. 

"Because i saw him, and decided why not now?" Maki nods and backs off. Im pretty sure she can guess what I was trying to do. I would take her with me, but she'd probably slam her door in my face. 

"Eem, kokichi, I dont get it..." 

"Good!" I start to tug on shuichis sleeve, back the way I came."lets go shuichi!" 

"You cant just-!" 

"Kaede. Stop." Shuichi posture straightens, i guess he probably figured out my intentions too. "I dont want to have this argument anymore then you do. I'm going with kokichi." 

One point for me, no points for them! 

Maki nods before opening her room door and slamming it shut. We could go to shuichis dorm, but I doubt we could get past those three. 

"Tallyho, Onward March!" I pivot on my foot and drag him along with me. Suprisingly, those three stay silent. 

As we round the corner and head down the hall, I can feel him slowly relax. I let him go, hence I had just remembered I was actually still holding him. I didnt actually need to talk to him, but never now then never. Stopping him mid step, I turn around to face him. 

"So, my beloved Saihara-chan! I've been so very curious about something!" 

"You better not ask if robots have-" 

"-I wasnt." I was. I actually was. 

"Then?" 

"What have you been doing since you denied Tsumugis apology?" 

"As you saw, fighting with Momota-kun and Akamatsu-san." Hm. I guess they're back on a last name basis. Well, that makes sense. 

"Theres no way you fight 24/7, what do you do In your freetime?" 

"I-...well I read magazines, and do crossword puzzles." He paused. Doesn't he know he's a horrible liar? 

"That seems soooo boring." He simply shakes his head. "I found out that kiiboy is being remade by iruma-san." 

"Really?" A small smile dances on his face, "thats incredible, I cant wait to see him again." 

"Mhm." Weird, why do I feel jealous from his response. Shaking the thought from my head, I cross my arms, "anywaus, next time you see those three, ignore them and walk away! Or just tell them you're coming the spend time with little ol' me." 

". . ." Tough crowd. 

"Speaking of...Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" 

Huh?


	8. Update...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on my progress with this

I had already expected I'd have to make this... since updating has never been my strong suit. But this Fic will be going on a hiatus... whether it's permanent or not, I dont know. I truly did have plans for this. It would've made sense, and I did have a plot written out. Depending on whether or not I decided to continue this will decide whether or not I explain the initial plot I had. 

The reason for this is that I haven't had motivation to write this. I like writing lore, I truly do. And I haven't fallen out of this Fandom. The problem is that... I've fallen out of interest for writing this. Every time I write a chapter, I end up deleting it. It's either too short, or it doesn't follow the plot, or I don't like it. Sometimes I just don't want to post what I wrote, and I understand that it's bad to leave people hanging but I just can't.

So for now. This fic is on pause. I'll be writing a new one. One with less... well, plot. A simple one. One that you don't have to feel confused about. So I hope you uh.. liked the few chapters I did post, but this is all for now.

Have a nice year.


End file.
